The Archives
by Zoanzon
Summary: A collection of Stories, both as Oneshots and as a Testing Grounds for Story Ideas, along with some other stuff. Rated M just in case but posted stuffs at T for now. Harry Potter, Naruto, Buffy, and other Categories posted and soon to be. Ch. 22 is finally up!
1. HP & SW: The Jedi Wizard

_Author's Note: Hello people out there, this is Zoanzon here. I have decided to update my Archives, but before that, I decided to fix-up this first chapter. The next chapter should be out within a week._

_**The Jedi Wizard**_

_**Chapter 001 – "… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal"**_

_**Plot Bunny: What if Remus hadn't been from this world? When he learns how his godson is going to be abandoned on Lily's sister's doorstep, he intervenes, leading to an adventure that will span the universe, and will turn Remus' hair grey in no time.**_

The night, which happened to be Halloween, was calm as a tall black cloaked figure made his way down Willow Street, in the town of Godric's Hollow. Children and adults out celebrating Halloween instinctually kept their distance from the man, some even crossing to the other side of the street to stay out of his way. Something about him radiated fear and power.

The man finally stopped in front of what to most looked like a small stretch of open land between two houses. In actuality there was an entire property, house and all, centered between these two houses. Only a few people could see this house however as it was under a very advanced type of magic that is called is supposed to keep the property, and all the things within the area under the charm, safe.

The black cloaked man stepped forward onto the protected property and if there had been anyone watching him at that moment, it would have appeared as if he had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Instead the man had stepped on to a crisply cut lawn leading up to a small two story cottage home. Through the window of the home a girl of no more than twenty, could be seen lounging on the sofa in the living room reading a book. The dim glow of a night-light could be seen coming from one of the upstairs windows.

The black cloaked man wasted no time in advancing on the door. When he was a few feet from it, a long piece of wood, (a wand?) seemed to magically appear in his hand. With a lazy flick of his wrist the door was ripped off its hinges and sent backwards into the house. The girl who had been in the living room rushed out, her wand drawn only to pale considerably upon encountering the snake-like face and glowing red eyes of the man.

"P-Please, D-Don't h-hurt them." The man remained silent, only raising the area of skin where his eyebrows would have been, had he had any. Then with a snort of laughter and another flick of wrist the girl flew backwards into a wall, colliding with a sickly crunch and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Foolish little mudblood girl." The man said as he stepped over the remains of the door and proceeded upstairs.

Down the hall and to the right he quietly entered the nursery. Inside were two cribs, both decked out in blue and each had an identical Quidditch themed mobile above it. In one crib a small black hair, green eyed boy sat quietly watching the man. This boy's name was Harry James Potter, the younger of two twins, born at exactly midnight. In the other a red haired boy slept soundly. This boy's name was Alexander Remus Potter

"Black hair, so you must be Harry." The small child smiled at the mention of his name and raising one chubby hand waved at the cloaked man, thinking (at first) that he was a nice person.

" 'lo!" If the man had been capable of such thoughts he might have considered the child cute, but unfortunately those thoughts had stopped appearing in his head a long time ago.

"Well then Harry, since you're awake and so enthusiastic I believe we shall start with you." The cloaked man's voice had gone deathly quiet and had a dark tone. Harry stopped waving and stunned the snake like man by narrowing his eyes and examining him carefully, looking in the cloaked man's eyes in what looked like he was peering into the his very soul.

"Bad man!"

"Yes Harry I am a very bad man. Too bad I'm a bit short on time, you're mommy and daddy might be home soon and we wouldn't want them to try and stop me now would we?" With that he raised his wand and snarled at the boy as he pointed it at the top of his head. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A sickly green light shot out of the wand towards Harry, but at almost the exact same moment a golden bubble enveloped him, with what looked like energy lines that were moving off it. The green light collided with the energy waves, and made it through, but a lot slower then it usually is, and it looked to be weaker then hit the bubble, and only a small sliver of it made it through, the rest however was reflected back at the man.

The small sliver that had breached the bubble hit the boy just above the hairline on his forehead. It knocked the boy unconscious and left a lightning bolt shaped scar where it had struck. Unfortunately it would be a while before anyone discovered the scar hidden under his unruly black hair.

The rest of the green light had been reflected backwards right into the snake faced man's chest. With an ear piercing screech that awoke the boy in the other crib the pale faced man, who was known as Voldemort, was ripped to pieces by his own spell. No one was there to see the black cloud that left his body as it disintegrated, or see that when the cloud disappeared, it left so of itself in Harry's scar

The force of the reflected spell shattered every piece of glass for miles around. The window of the nursery was no exception, and one piece of glass grazed the red haired boy as it flew by him, leaving a long thin cut across his chest. The baby immediately began crying loudly from the pain.

Only seconds after it had started the room was quiet once again, except for the cries of the injured red haired boy.

Lily and James Potter had been attending a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix when the horrible news came. Sirius Black their best friend had stumbled into the meeting room shouting wildly. After several minutes in which he calmed down he looked straight at Lily and James.

"Peter's gone. No signs of a struggle, I think he went willingly." James and Lily paled immediately. Peter had been their secret keeper and if he had gone to Voldemort, their precious twins might be in trouble.

Without a second glance James and Lily were off running as fast as they could towards the edge of the wards so they could apparate home. Following quickly behind them were several Order members including Albus Dumbledore. Not waiting for everyone else Lily and James disappeared the second they exited the wards.

James and Lily reappeared in what looked like a war zone. Muggle police and fire men were all over the place, and it appeared that every window for miles around had been shattered. They forced their way through the crowd until they caught site of the house, the Fidelius Charm must have still been in place because no one was walking in or near their house.

James and Lily rushed towards the house panicking even more when they found front door blown off its hinges. Once they were inside they were met by a dazed and confused Jennifer Spinnet, the girl who had been babysitting for them. When she saw them entering the house her features panicked and she began stuttering and pointing wildly at the door and the stairs.

They ignored her as they continued up the stairs wands drawn running as fast as they could to the nursery. Once they reached the door they found it shut but unlocked. Throwing it open James leapt into the room with Lily right behind him both scanning the room with their wands.

Instead of the evil snaked face man and their dead children as they had expected to find, they were instead met with an empty room. The cribs were still intact and one of them had painful whimpers coming from it. James moved to the crib the noise was coming from and hastily uttered some spells.

It would be wise to note that James was poor at casting healing charms. Therefore even though a fully qualified healer would have healed the babies cut leaving behind no trace that it had ever happened, James left behind a ragged scar stretching across the boys chest.

Lily checked on the other crib to find her oldest son Harry sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to check on her son who was awake, only to stumble over a ripped and partially destroyed black cloak. As she kicked the cloak away from her feet a sickly bone white wand that was singed and burnt rolled out of the cloak and onto the floor.

She had of course seen this wand before and shrieked upon discovering Voldemort's wand in her children's nursery. James spun around and upon seeing the wand cursed loudly. He was just preparing to smash it under his heel when Dumbledore followed by several other order members rushed into the room. Dumbledore held up a hand stopping James and carefully picked up the wand.

Holding the tip of Voldemort's wand to his he muttered under his breathe and watched as a paler ghostly version of the sickly green light came out of Voldemort's wand and hovered in front of it. This seemed to mean something to Dumbledore who looked carefully from the sleeping Harry to the still whimpering red haired child. Seeing the ragged scar on his chest Dumbledore's eyes widened and he moved forward taking the boy from his father's arms.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Alexander Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!"


	2. HP & Naruto: Rebirth of Pain

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Teen Titans. They belong to J.K Rowling, Masashi Kishimoto, and Warner Bros. Animation respectively._

_**Rebirth of Pein**_

_**Chapter 001 – Death**_

_**Plot Bunny: It's funny how a certain soul can be reincarnated. A good soul turned bad, before being brought back into the light in its last minutes was reincarnated as yet another orphaned soul. How will the man once known as Pein survive in a world filled with magic and superpowers as the Boy-Who-Lived?**_

"We studied under the same master… I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. I was joking then but… you're an odd kid… you remind me of myself when I was younger…"

"Nagato…"

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in, or… in the man himself. But… you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future..."

As he noticed Naruto's eyes widen, he removed his arms from his walker to do the greatest, and last Jutsu he would ever do.

"I… will believe in you… Uzumaki Naruto… Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

As Naruto gasped in a mix of shock and confusion, I heard Konan scream my name. Konan, oh poor Konan. I, she, and Yahiko had been friends from the beginning, and when he had died, she had been crushed, with only me keeping her sane, and her keeping me afloat. He only hoped that after what he planned to do next, she would be fine after he was gone.

"Konan… it's enough… I have a new choice… a choice I'd given up on…"

"What? What is that Tech!" Ah, the young Naruto's rashness, for the first time in a while. Just as he was about to explain, he heard Konan start talking.

"He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six Pains' Jutsu. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pain, able to control life and death... Gedo." Right after she was done speaking, Nagato could feel the pull on his chakra signaling the Jutsu's activation, and the start of the souls returning to their mortal chambers. Almost immediately after, he could feel excruciating pain ripping through his body. In the haze of pain, he could hear Naruto and Konan talking.

"There's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha. It's the least I can do." Immediately after he broke out in a fit of coughing, after which he felt something warm dripping from his mouth. '_Blood?'_

"…You…"

He could tell he was fading, and fast, and knew if he wanted to say what he wanted to say, he had to do it fast. "…War brings Death… and wounds and pain to both sides… There's nothing harder to accept then the deaths of those you love… so you believe… they could never die… especially… those who haven't known war… you try to find meaning in death… but… there's only pain… and hatred… that you don't know what to do with… dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals..." He broke out wheezing "That… is war… Naruto… this… is what… you must face… Heh…! The book… and you… it's like… someone… set this all up… or… maybe… this is the hand of the real god… my role is over now… Naruto… you… can really….."

And with that, Pain, Leader of Akatsuki, originally born as Nagato Uzumaki left this world.


	3. BtVS Xander Harris: Wielder of the Codex

_A/N: Hello people, and day after Happy Halloween! I had lots of Plot Bunnies, but since it was Halloween, I decided to publish this story. One more thing… Booooo (Cackles in an Evil manner)!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling._

_**Alexander Harris: Wielder of the Codex**_

_**Chapter 001 – Halloween Night**_

_**Plot Bunny: What if the Flamels had gained immortality another way then the Codex, but still knew the Prophecy? What if Gilgamesh had a grandson? On that fateful Halloween night, Xander, who had been given the Codex when he was young by his grandfather, had dressed up as a person who had been described to him by his grandfather. How will Sunnydale last with the wielder of The Book of Abraham the Mage, and other beings not seen on the planet in Millennia?**_

Xander growled as he stared at the 10 yr. old who had grabbed the last plastic machine gun, which would have completed his military costume. The kid just stuck his tongue out at Xander, before putting it up on the counter for it to be rung up.

"Well, there goes my military costume idea." He muttered angrily as he glanced over at Buffy, who was looking lovingly at an old-style Victorian (or Elizabethan; may be neither, he couldn't tell) dress, with Willow complementing both the dress and Buffy for her choice.

"Buffy's going to get that monster of a dress to try and impress her 'precious Angel', and Willow's going to try and help her to make 'a relationship made by Heaven', no matter the fact that Angel is a blood-sucking vampire, and Buffy is the Slayer. While that train wreck will be going on, I don't have a costume."

At that second, an idea hit Xander with the force of a bullet train. An idea that would be perfect, and fit with Sunnydale's Supernatural theme, even though Sunnydale's version of the theme involved vampires. With that thought, he dove straight into the stacks of costumes with a vigor that can only be harnessed by a teenager. After 5 minutes of nothing, however, that vigor was gone.

"There is nothing here that will work!" Xander hissed as he stared at the stacks of costumes with the force of a thousand exploding suns.

"And what would you happen to be looking for young man?"

Xander spun around, almost hitting the owner of the voice in the face with his elbow. Said owner of the voice happened to be the owner of the shop, Ethan Rayne. Xander couldn't think of a description for him except that he looked like Robin Sachs. Even though he thought the owner was a bit creepy, since he owned the store, he should know exactly where what he was looking was.

As he described what he was looking for, Ethan _knew _that it would be an interesting Halloween.

111111111111

Xander grinned as he knocked on the Summer family's home door. He had spent about an hour putting the finishing touches on his costume, and didn't have that much time to get over to the home of the Slayer. As he knocked, he wondered how the Summers family women would react to his costume, whether or not Buffy had gotten the dress of Hell, and whether or not Willow had finally changed her costume, or she was, once again, a sheet ghost. As the door open, these things went through his mind a second time… before all thoughts left his head.

Xander was witness to a sight that would remain with him for the rest of his life… Joyce Summers dressed up as Jean Grey from the Marvel comics, with the costume being both spandex and skin-tight. Because of this, he did the thing that any teenage male in his position would do… a wolf-whistle followed by a "Hello Mrs. Robinson!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but you don't need to fake!" Joyce Summers told Xander while trying to hide her blush, before looking at his costume "And anyway, what are you dressed as, a cultist?" Xander's costume was a white hooded robe, with what looked like dirty and stained patches, with some pulls and tears. When she looked closer, she saw that the patches were odd symbols and lines of script written by what looked to be black felt-tip marker. Squinting, she recognized what looked like cuneiform and Egyptian hieroglyphics, and what she has assumed were rips and tears was also wrong. The rips and tears were actually long thick jagged stiches that looked almost like early writing. In one hand was a wooden staff that, like the clothes, had symbols on it. In the other hand, he was holding a small book.

"No, I happen to be someone my grandpa once told me about. I am dressed as Abraham the Mage."


	4. HP & Incredibles: The Chimaera

_Disclaimer: Thy doesn't-ith own-ith Harry-ith Potter-ith, and thy does-ith so-ith need-ith to-ith stop-ith speaking-ith like-ith this-ith._

_**The Chimaera**_

_**Chapter 001 – Showing Them**_

_**Plot Bunny: A mix of Basilisk venom and Phoenix Tears; Greatest Poison, and Greatest Medicine. A mix that has never been done created in history. It mutated Harry, changing him; enhancing him. When they found out, his friends betrayed him; everyone did, except for a few. When he and Sirius find a place where they can use their power in peace, they also find not only new family and love, but a new adventure.**_

They never saw it coming. The Wizarding World looked to him for a savior, assuming that he would save them. That he would see it as a duty to fulfill.

They gave him the title of savior and then questioned him when he couldn't save them all. They blamed him for everything he couldn't control. Even though he was still in school, a child in their eyes, they still blamed him for their problems, a scapegoat.

When they found out about his abilities, the powers he had gained when Fawkes saved him from the basilisk, they called him a freak. They betrayed him. Everyone, even his friends, betrayed him.

Therefore, he left. He and Sirius, one of the few that didn't damn him, left both The Wizarding World, and England. When they got to the States, the Americans showed right from the start that almost all the smart ones had left England when the colonies were established by not trying to throw Sirius in jail at first sight. Instead, they tested him under truth potion, and when he passed, they gave both him and me American passports. That was about a month ago. We got a message to Hagrid, another that didn't blame me, and he sent Sirius his motorcycle. We decided to stay in a city called Metroville, a decision on Sirius's part, for in one of his rare moments where he uses his brain for other things then trying to get a women in bed with him, explained that while there were people who had powers, who were called Supers, were common, there were a lot there, so if he slipped up, they could just say he was a super. This is Harry James Potter, aged 15 years, and this is my - what did he call it. Oh, yes - next great adventure.


	5. HP: Power of Imagination

_Disclaimer: Zoanzon doesn't own Harry Potter (or anything else that shows up that is copyrighted), Zoanzon doesn't own jack, and Zoanzon needs to stop talking in third-person._

_**Power of Imagination: The Power He knows Not**_

_**Chapter 001 – Leaving**_

_**Plot Bunny: 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not' that Trelawney's prophecy talks about is the powers to bring artwork to life, in 3-D liven' breathing form. When Harry, tossed to the side because of his GWL sister, discovers his powers, he not only thinks of his imaginary friends, but all beings his imagination has ever thought of. And he has a big imagination. Oh, this is going to be interesting.**_

_**P.S Any Corporations which have characters starring from the 'Power' will either not have that character, or doesn't exist. The beings in the story will be because of his imagination, and only that.**_

"Oh, Victoria, sweetie, that's so amazing," cooed Lily Potter over the picture her 'prodigy' daughter had made.

"It was so easy Mom." cooed Victoria 'Vickie' Potter - or as she was more commonly known, the Girl Who Lived.

Lily Potter smiled and gushed as she grabbed the colorful drawing her daughter had made. Putting a sticking charm on it, she stuck it on the wall along with the rest of her hero daughter's masterpieces.

Meanwhile, upstairs hiding by the stairs, little five-year-old Harry Potter, the twin to the Girl Who Lived, sat listening to his mother fuss over his sister in the kitchen. He was in the process of trying to make a decision that had been plaguing him for a while.

He was alone he realized, the most alone he had been for the past two years. Ever since Vickie had 'vanquished' Voldemort, he had been more and more pushed to the side, ignored in favor of his sister, who became more and more arrogant and bratty. That picture, as well as most of the ones his parents thought was Vickie's, were actually his. He was a great artist, but Vickie would take them from him, be it by doing it when he wasn't looking, or by force, and proclaiming that they were hers. The one time he had told his parents the fact, he had been sent to his room without dinner for 'trying to take credit for something your sister had created'.

Why did everyone suck up to her like they did, almost to the point of worship? It couldn't all be because she defeated the worst wizard in a really long time. Could it? But then what else could it be? That just seemed so cruel and unfair to him. Why was he not just as special as his sister?

'_But then again,' _he thought to himself, '_if I was as special as Vickie, I could've turned out just like her.'_

Harry shuddered to himself at that thought. He knew that he was special in his own way, but all Harry had to do was look at his sister's cheek, to see the S - shaped scar to show the world the mark of the Chosen One, one who had defeated the greatest Dark Lord in history, to know he was nothing, _nothing_ in his parent's eyes compared to his sister. Sure, he had a cool lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but he was told it came from the harmless remains of the curse after it hit his sister and catapulted back to kill the Dark Lord.

Suddenly he heard laughter and talking. Peeking around the corner of the staircase, Harry saw his dad had come home with Sirius and Remus in tow. All of them were talking and laughing, and then Vickie ran out and disappeared into the mass of men and talking and laughing, each of them now hugging Vickie.

It was then that little Harry Potter knew what he was going to do. For in that moment, Harry Potter decided that he did not belong here with his parents and his brother. His parents wouldn't give any time to him, give him any of their love and attention; he shouldn't waste any more on the likes of them.

And with that, he walked back to his room; got out his backpack with all the little Snitches that zoomed around on it and packed up some of his muggle clothes and other things he thought he would need. Once he was done with all the common stuff, he unpacked his personal, precious thing from where they were hidden – under the floorboards underneath his bed.

He unpacked all the things under there; a journal once given to him by his father's boss, the lady with the monocle; a necklace made of string with a metal symbol on the end by a strange blonde-haired, misty blue-eyed girl his age named Luna; his father's old Invisibility cloak, which he had given to Vickie before she lost it in a grand total of less than a day. He had found it outside, in the old tree house. The last thing he withdrew was the most precious thing to him; an old book he had found hidden away in the Potter library, with pages slightly yellowed with age and, at the beginning, only four pages with stuff on them, though he had added a bit to the book. There had been two pictures, a thing he thought was a title, and a name. The writings were in a strange language that he couldn't read.

With all his stuff packed up, and before he could talk himself out of it, Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, five years old, left Potter Manor, and the English Wizarding World not to be heard from for six years.


	6. BtVS & Charmed: A Demon Reborn

_A/N: For anyone wondering why the story was updated but with no new chapter, I was just clearing up some typos and moving my former Autor's note to the bottom. Also, check out my profile for my poll and for my newest message (located right above my stories). Both are important. Oh, note that other chapters may be reposted if typos noticed, or weird grammer, along with bad plot parts._

_**A Demon Reborn**_

_**Chapter 001 – All Hollow's Eve, and a Demon's New Heir**_

_**Plot Bunny: What if, right before that fateful Halloween, Xander chose a different costume, one chosen from one of Giles' demon encyclopedias? How will not only Sunnydale, but the Universe fare with Alexander Harris, the heir of the Underworld's strongest Demon?**_

Xander sighed as he walked into the library. Buffy had saved his ass earlier from Larry, but he had overreacted and ranted too her that she had hurt his reputation (and on that point, first, when did he ever gain one beyond being the King of the Cretins, the Lord of the Losers, the Forerunner of the Freaks, and all other titles along the same lines, and secondly, when did he even CARE about reputation beyond the Cretins/Losers/Freaks titles!) and stormed off. When he had cooled off, however, he realized that she was just trying to help, even if it showed that she thought he couldn't stand up for himself.

As he looked around the library, he pushed that thought out of his head and remembered why he was here. His mother, on one of those few sober moments, decided that it would be good to donate to charity, and gave all of her and his father's too small clothes to a neighbor who had joined the Peace Corps to give to the natives. That would be fine by him, if not for the fact that, one unnoticed by her, the military fatigues that he was going to use for Halloween had fallen into one of the boxes, and by the time he had noticed and asked her, the neighbor in question had already left Sunnyhell.

While moaning about his loss, he decided to go to the library. For some reason, looking at the demon-y books calmed him, even if he told the others otherwise. One secret he had was that he liked to learn, and was actually smart. He kept it hidden for a few reasons. His dad considered smartness a sign of a wimp and tried to make him tougher via beating, so that was a good reason, and by the time he learned how to fake a report card any sign of smartness would be classified as cheating, so that was another reason to fly under the radar.

The final reason was good ol' Willow. Xander saw how she was competitive with that, and she prided herself on being the smartest. If Xander showed how smart he actually was, she would try harder and harder to get smarter and be the best and Xander knew how she and the rules actually were, as shown by her hacking. He knew it was good for everyone for the Xan-man to be dumb. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Giles had moved his calming demon-y books that were in English somewhere else.

As he scanned titles of various books for new or old ones, a bit in other Human-spoken and written languages besides English (unfortunately, the only language he knew besides English was Klingon and a little Spanish), a bit of texts he could just _sense_ they weren't of Earthly origin, and, unfortunately for him, none so far in English, he accidently knocked off one of the books, one that he hadn't noticed before. When he bent down and picked it up, he yelped in pain.

"Damn thing scratched me!" He said out loud. One his left index finger, there was a dot of blood, like when you donate blood. While he was looking at his finger, he didn't notice the cover of the book glowing for a second, the glow getting brighter around the blood, before it disappeared, the blood vanishing too.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Xander cursed as he heard this and saw shadows moving in Giles office. He knew that if Giles caught him and found out what he was up to he would be in trouble. He wouldn't understand without explaining and that was _not_ going to happen. Quickly, he picked the book up and seeing as he couldn't see a quick place to put it that wouldn't be spotted as moved and investigated, he decided to test his luck with the new, finger-pricking book. He quickly ran over to the doors and out, shutting it just as Giles walked out.

"Huh, that's weird…"Giles said to himself. "Guess I'm just hearing things." He wandered back into his office.

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

When he had got outside he stopped running and looked over the book, he saw that it was in English.

"Huh. That's weird. First one I've seen in English since Giles moved his other books, and a new, not read one at that. I thought for sure at this point that Giles kept all of his English ones locked up somewhere. I guess not though... well, at least I'll be able to read this. That would suck if I had almost got caught for nothing."

As he flipped through the book (Titled "Guide to the Underworld and Beginner Magic" by Penny Halliwell), he saw that it was, like the title said, a guide of sorts with tips to show whether that you had Magic, along with notes on a variety of demons, both demonic species, and singular demons. As he flipped towards the back, he saw that the book had a note halfway through that wasn't written by the Penny person, but someone else as shown by the writing style (he should know, considering he had to forge his parent's signature for times when he need their signature and they were drunk off their ass). The rest of the book was written by the same person who did the note, along with a few others.

The note was pretty much letting whoever read the book that they had found it when a demon was hurled through dimensions by something, and that it had the book along with a type of knife called an athame and other odds and ends. It was also said, to his surprise, that only a magic user could open it, and to anyone that wasn't a user just saw a cookbook (and a detailed one with working recipes at that!).

"Does this mean I can use magic?" Xander said in shock. He looked at his watch out of habit and jumped. "Ah crap ah crap ah crap! I'm late! I was supposed to meet the girls at the new costume place an hour ago! I'm screwed." As he ran off, he stuffed the book under his shirt.

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

As he wandered into the store, he could see that a good chunk of stuff was gone, and most of the crowd that was left was taking stuff up to the register as he watched. As he sighed and started to look around, he could see that it would pretty much be a lost cause. He wandered around for about five minutes before he was tapped on the back.

He yelped as he spun around to face a middle-aged man (most likely Ethan from the store's name) who looked to be British or at least European.

"Is there anything I can help you with young man?" The guy (confirmed to be British, considering his accent was the same as Giles') asked Xander.

"Well for starters, you could not sneak up on me like that!" Xander said.

"Sorry. Do you have an idea on what you want? Also, since you and the other five here are most likely my last customers, whatever you buy is $20 max."

"Well…" Xander said kind of stunned about the discount. "I don't really have much of an idea since I thought I had a costume until…wait a minute!" Xander remembered a certain being in the book that had caught his attention.

"Hey, uh Ethan right? Do you have a piece of paper I can sketch a quick pic on? I don't think I could describe it well enough to work." After being given a piece of paper and a pencil, he sketched out a rough drawing of the being's clothes. "Do you have something or things that could look like this?"

After being handed the drawing by Xander, Ethan blinked in shock. A day or two ago, he had done a quick ritual to get an outfit which could cause the most chaos. The clothes that appeared, and the drawing were the same. Of course there were some flaws, but that was most likely the boy's drawing. Ethan hadn't seen anyone yet who he thought could pull off whatever chaos the outfit would provide, but the boy has not only known about it or something like it, but when he scanned the boy, he could see the chaos this boy attracted in _waves_!

"Uh… luckily enough for you, I do have an outfit like this. It's in the back however, so it'll take a minute or two to get it. Let me go get it." As Ethan wandered towards the back, Xander smiled.

"Score one for the Xan-Man!"

When Ethan came back, he saw that Xander had put some fake set of facial hair (just a 5:00 clock shadow) on the counter as well, paid him and left. As Ethan waited for the other customers to finish however, he wondered. From the second he saw the outfit from when it appeared, he _knew_ he had seen it somewhere before, he just couldn't think of what. He knew it was something from when he was younger, but he was drawing a total black.

"Well," Ethan muttered to himself as he looked around, "I know I'll think of it later."

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

Joyce Summers sighed as she looked around. It was Halloween and her girls were upstairs getting dressed, along with Willow. Buffy was wearing some kind of 17th or 18th century frilly noblewoman's dress that looked, in her opinion, utterly atrocious, while trying to convince Willow into an outfit that looked like she should be patrolling Bourbon Street in New Orleans at night for tips. Willow, however, had seemed to be trying to stay with the classic sheet ghost, while her little Dawn was acting as the Devil's Advocate for both sides and instilling chaos whenever it liked like they were going to calm down.

Meanwhile, her little Dawn, to Buffy's shock and her humor, was going as Alice from the various Alice in Wonderland stories. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which was surprising, considering that it was a little early for people to come for candy. As she walked out of the kitchen towards the door, she wondered how Buffy was able to get her into a costume as well, especially considering who it was.

She opened the door and gazed in shock. It was Buffy and Dawn's friend Alexander, but he was wearing leather-ish pants and some kind of leather coat that closed with a set of descending horizontal strips of leather. Under the coat she could see what looked like black turtleneck. He had also got a fake set of facial hair (including sideburns) that looked like he hadn't seen a razor in a day or two, and to top it all off, he had either found a wig or cut his hair into a pseudo-buzz-cut. In all, the look kind of suited him, other than the fact he now looked like he was from the Middle East and not America. However, she did have to wonder about something…

"Well hellooo Mrs. Robinson!" Xander said, adding a wolf whistle to try and get his point across. "Wear that again next Halloween and I'll make sure to be the Batman to your Catwoman."

"Xander!" She said blushing as she smacked his arm. "There are two things I should say. One; even if you could get a real Bat-suit, I am so out of your league. Secondly; is there any reson why you dressed as Oded Fehr?"

"Who?"

Before Joyce could tell him of Ardeth Bay and Carlos Olivera, her oldest walked down the stairs. After a bit of bantering between the two and a minute later Willow, her young Dawn came down with the force of a thousand stampeding elephants.

"Xander!" She shouted as she got him in a flying hug, almost knocking both of them down in the process. After a few minutes more, Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn were out of the house, trooping off towards the high school.

Joyce sighed as she went back into the kitchen. A night alone with occasional trick-or-treaters without either of her daughters there with her to help keep her sane. Joy.

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit," Ethan said to the statue in the back of his shop. He dabbed the blood in his left hand with a finger from his right hand and smeared it over his right eyelid. "The peace that ignores thee," he repeated the process except with the blood from his right hand using his left hand finger and his left eyelid, "thou corrupt." He used his right hand finger and the left hand blood again to smear a cross onto his forehead, "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

As he felt the ritual activate, his eyes widened in fear for two reasons. One, the ritual, for some reason, took more power than he had expected it to. However, he had a stock of potions nearby incase such an event did happen. The second thing was, he had finally realized where he had seen that outfit from before. It was from the book that the demon he, Ripper, and the others had killed when they were younger, the book that they added to, each with their own branch of stuff. That book had disappeared when the group had disbanded, though he had always thought that Ripper had taken it.

Remembering that he had overheard some kids from the high school talking about a British Librarian, alongside that particular being coming to life, if even just for a night, he thought it wise to get out of Sunnydale soon. Those two were dangerous, though he wasn't sure which was worse. Ripper had been a right devil when he had known him, and could only learn more over the years, but the demon could do things to you physically or mentally that were just… he ended that particular train of thought and grabbed one of the potions, and while it was working, decided that it was necessary to his well-being that he got the Hell out of Dodge, and _fast_.

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

Xander shook his head as he slowly stood up. The last thing he remembered was heading back to the school, when he felt something that was the equivalent of a mental tidal wave slammed into him, his group of trick-or-treaters, and most of the other costumed people in sight shown by their flinching and holding their heads. After that, it was just a jumble of memories moving too fast for him to see.

As he looked around, he noticed something about his surroundings that was most likely very important. It was white. Not snow-based white, or white furniture fetish-based, or even padded psych room with matching straitjacket white, but endlessness, and it wasn't so much white, as the absence of color. Well, except for him. He could see himself, and could move his limbs, but couldn't move from his spot in the air. This was likely a good thing however, considering the fact that there was nothing below him, so he would likely fall forever or until something or _someone_ stopped him.

"Hello?" He called out, noticing the fact that all he received was an echo. "Hellloooo? Anyone or anything there? …ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, take it down an-"

"_Enough."_

"_You don't have to be so mean dear brother."_

"What the hell!" Xander shout as he tried to see where the voices had come from. They had sounded like they came from everywhere at once, yet from inside his head at the same time. It was highly disconcerting.

"_Don't bother trying to find us. We are beings beyond you."_

"_Again with the meanness. However, I think our guest would like an explanation on both his location and his situation."_

"Ummm… yea, I kinda need to know, preferably before my mental breakdown." Xander quipped as he tried to get his breathing under control. It wasn't every day that he woke up in a place he had decided to dub 'Limbo', and talk to a brother and sister, both of which he was guessing was a higher being then him. It was even worse for him, considering he had kind of sworn of religion after learning the truth about the things that go bump in the night. The fact was that most of what was out there had helped Xander believe that if there was a God, he had packed up and left a while ago.

"_You are currently in our realm, while on Earth, time has stopped. We have done this because of a problem."_

"_Because of the Mage Ethan Rayne, everyone was turned into their costumes for the night. Vampires would be vampires, yeti's would be yetis, your classmate Larry became a pirate. It was all supposed to wear off either when Day came, or the bust of Janus, which he had called upon to do the spell, was broken."_

"_However, it has not faded all the way from you for some unexplained reason. We believe it to be because everyone else had gone as something that was either gereralized, or not real, unlike your costume on both fronts. It could also be because the Mage got the costume from Janus as a way to spread more chaos."_

"Ummm," Xander mumbled, " what does this have to do with me, and what does it mean?"

"_You still have the memories of the Demon. You still have the powers of the Demon. You still have the consciousness of the Demon. This is unacceptable. Normally we would get rid of you for causing an imbalance, of which you have now tipped to Good and allowed Evil their own tool to tip it back. However, you have a destiny here. What, is for some reason unknown to even us. However, it is something major. Therefore, we wish to evict you from this universe for the time being."_

"What! What the Hell does that even mean? Why am I having to go? Where am I going to go? When am I goi-"

"_Please, be silent, just for a little bit. Even though my brother told you about that, he left a lot of things out."_

"Like?" Xander said, wondering (and slightly hoping) if he had snapped and while this was all going on, he was actually wearing a straitjacket while drooling in a padded room.

"_Like the fact that when we, as my brother put it, evict you, it shall not be permanent. You still have a destiny here, however because of the Halloween event, it is not right now. The 'evicting' as my brother said, will not be at random. It is not going to be to a Hell dimension. Tell me, what do you know of parallel universes?"_

"… nothing." Xander said sheepishly.

"_Parallel universes are universes where an event has gone a different way from an event in your world or another. For instance, your president… Kennedy was not killed by Lee Harvey Oswald, but someone else, or in another, he lived on. Just the same, The Axis could have won WWII, or Napoleon could have succeeded in conquering the world. Some worlds will look the same to you, and others would be radically different. We are going to transport you to one of these universes, not necessary one of the ones I just listed, but another universe all the same."_

"Why?" Said Xander. "Why do I have to go to another universe? What's wrong with just leaving Sunnyhell and coming back whenever my 'destiny' is ready for me?"

"_Because, with your new powers and memories, you have tipped the Balance towards Good. Whenever a change like this happens to Good or Bad, the other side is allowed to equal with something of their own. While you may be inexperienced, they will send someone or something that has the experience to back up the power. Therefore, before you are noticed by the Other Side, you need to be gone."_

"_However, since you have to do this, or be deleted from existence, I will grant you a boon. All of your belongings, including the book you got your Halloween costume from, will come with you, along with a small apartment with the first two months paid off. This is to make sure that you make it. However, after that, you are on your own."_

"Will...will I have time to say goodbye to the others?"

"_Unfortunately, no. Even keeping you here this long is risky. However, do not worry Alexander. You may see them again someday. Now, goodbye young one."_

_ "__Good luck. You shall soon need it."_

Before Xander could say anything else, he felt something. It felt like the Halloween mental wave thingy that had most likely been the possession. This however, felt different. It was more subtle, yet infinitely more powerful. Before he could complete his thought, he found out what it felt like to be collapsed into a point smaller than a pin's head. One second, he was there, the next; gone.

{666-666-666-666-666-666}

As he woke up, he noticed a few things. One, he was lying on carpet. Two, he could hear thunder outside the windows. And three, he was in excruciating pain.

"Note to self; next time I go somewhere, I will _not_ be getting there the same way as I got here. I will _never_ do that again, _ever_!"

"_**Boy, if we ever meet those beings again, they will most likely do the same thing to you just for you saying that."**_

Xander froze. That voice, like the 'Divine Siblings' as he had decided to call the two he had encountered, he had heard in his head, like he always imagined telepathy to be, but unlike the DS, the voice was _only_ in his head.

"_**Interesting. You are one of the few people I've seen who realize right off the bat that their hearing telepathy, and not spoken words."**_

"Annnd, you would happen to be in my head why?"

"_**Didn't you hear one of the voices? You kept the memories, and powers of a certain demon, along with its consciousness, which was likely done so you wouldn't kill yourself the first time you use your powers. Lucky for you I was dead, so you got the real me and not an echo." **_

Xander blinked in shock. "So you mean to tell me that I now have the consciousness of a demon in my head, and therefore its voice in my head, which means I'm hearing dead people!"

"_**Funnily enough, yes."**_

Xander sighed as he held his head. "Sooo…" he mumbled out between his fingers. "What do we do now? And what is your name anyway?"

"_**Interesting."**_ The voice said. _**"You are handling this better than I thought you would. I was for sure you would have had a mental breakdown by this point."**_

"I lived on the Hellmouth. That's explanation enough, isn't it? If I had a mental breakdown anytime something supernatural happened, I would never make it out of the hospital. I got to say though, this probably takes the cake."

"_**Yes, well… I do have some ideas, but they need some work. However, my name…"**_ Xander could just _sense_ the grin I his head. _**"You may call me Zankou.**_

* * *

___Hello loyal readers! Zoanzon here! __I'm sorry I've been offline for so long; mostly writer's block and a case of boredom, with school and my subsequent trip to Texas for spice. With that down, hopefully I will start up again. Anyway, I have noticed that in most BtVS/Charmed fics, Xander is either gay w/ Chris or Wyatt or related to the Sisters (and that ALL Harry Potter/Charmed fics, Harry is related to the Sisters or gay w/ Wyatt or Chris). Therefore, I have decided to make a new direction in this branch of crossover fics (with a twist), AND try a YAHF (Yet another Halloween Fic) for myself._

_As you all see, this is the beginnings of a tale where, after Halloween, Xander is sent to another universe. However, it is not the Charmed Universe he is in. Not yet, anyway. Anyway, after something goes wrong, he is flung from one universe to another, with no control of the event. That is just a rough approximation of what will happen however, so don't get your hopes up for exactly that kind of story. Even if my muse keeps it that way, it may take a while before the flinging begins (you'll see what I mean. Muahahahahaha!) Now, everyone, I need you to review. Constructive critisim, ideas for me to implement, even just say how you like or dislike something in it. I want to know how you guys feel about my story. Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully I can crank it out soon._

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE LOCATED! IMPORTANT NOTICE LOCATED!_**

_8-13-11_

_If you did not read my note at the top read this. Mostly it was just to clairify I was just clearing some typos and odd grammer, but there was an important note. I have added a poll to my profile, which is based on my (hopefully soon) rewrite of The Chimaera, as well as an important message. This message is urgant for one of my ideas, and can be located just above my stories. Your responces to it can be sent by review or PM, I don't care._

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE COMPLEATED! IMPORTANT NOTICE COMPLEATED!_**


	7. HP & Heroes: Wizard of the Vortex

_A/N: Check out my profile people, and please review (I'm not one of those people who demand reviews to write, but I want to know that not only people are actually reading my stories and not just skimming, but also some added suggestions would be great. I'm not able to think of everything after all.)._

_Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?_

_**Vortex Lord**_

_**Chapter 001 – The Meeting, and a Legend's Birth**_

_**Plot Bunny: Stephen Canfield's portals lead to somewhere, be it a different space, different time, or different dimension. Most of the time the stuff is shredded, but Stephen had the luck of surviving. However, he ended up in a room whose occupants are Lily and Harry Potter. Before he can figure out what's going on, Stephen and baby Harry are at Ground Zero of a meeting between Stephen's portals and Avada Kedavra, changing the world forever. How will Harry fare with 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'?**_

"I won't be a monster!" Stephen shouted as he extended his arm into a new vortex, sucking him in. The last thing he heard before he disappeared was Clair shouting before he disappeared off the face of that earth forever. Surprisingly enough, while everything went black, it wasn't a case of death or unconsciousness, but just a case of no light. He was being thrown around a lot, but he felt more-or-less like he would survive.

Just as soon as it started, it was all over. He was thrown out of the portal at high speeds, and just before he hit the adjacent wall, he saw what looked like a crib. The pain from hitting the wall was intense, but it wasn't as bad as when he fell to the floor. As he groaned and started to get up, he could see that he had landed on a small glass table, which accounted for the pain lancing through his back and his legs. As he looked around the room, he noticed two things; one, he was in a nursery, if the cradle and walls being light blue had anything to do with it. The second thing he noticed was he wasn't alone; there was a redhead in her twenties or so who looked to be wearing…robes? In her arms was a baby, about a year or two old. As he was getting up, he noticed the redhead was pointing a something at him…was that a stick?

"How…how did you get in here? Where did you come from?"

"Sorry ma'am," he told her as he held his hands up to show her he didn't have any weapons; well, he always had his vortexes for a last resort, but she didn't need to know that. "I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here, but I'll get out of your way."

"Wh..wait! Please help me! Can you fight?"

Fight? What was she talking about? Just before he was about to ask what she was talking about, pain from the glass embedded in his back and legs and the impact into the wall made itself known again. As he groaned in pain, he heard what sounded like fighting downstairs, along with loud booms.

"Please," she begged him. "I don't know how long until he kills my husband and comes up here and kills me and Harry."

Guessing that the baby was Harry, he spoke through the pain. "I'm sorry, but in the condition I'm in, I'll just slow down your guest downstairs for a second at most."

"Please, you have to try, I don't have the strength to hold him off myself. The only thing that could probably help would be…the ritual! Quick, how strong is your magic?"

"Magic?" He said confused, before realizing that she must be confusing his powers with witchcraft. It had happened a lot he had heard (along with theories of governmental experimenting , advanced scientific weaponry, and even alien abduction), but how did she know?

Before he was able to answer, he heard a thump from downstairs, and then footsteps coming up some stairs.

"Oh Merlin, he's coming, which means…" He heard her say, with tears coming down her face. Quickly, she turned to him, and, before his shocked eyes, used to stick to make a Webley Mk IV .38/200 Service Revolver appear from thin air, before holding it out to him. "Please, help."

Sighing, and mumbling under his breath about his bad luck, he took the revolver and checked it like he had been taught those times he had went to a gun club with friends. "So," he said while checking to see if there were bullets, "Who the hell did I manage to get in the way of? Is it a Gang member? A druggie? A seriously large and very violent ex with multiple convictions?

She let out a strangled laugh that had a hysterical edge to it while putting Harry the baby in his crib, before pointing the stick at the door. "Oh, I wish it was one of those. Have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?"

As he cocked the Webley, satisfied with the gun, he thought over all the people he knew of, both powered and not powered. "No, no I don't know any Lord Flight of Death. Should I?"

"Lord Fli-flight of death?" She said, stunned.

"Yeah," he said, moving into the corner to the left of the door and focusing the gun on it. "Voldemort is French, from what I remember from High School. If you break it down to vol, de, and mort, vol is flight, de means of, and mort is death. Vol also means thief, so it could be Thief of Death."

Before they could debate anymore, the door exploded off the hinges, landing right before the redhead. A second later, a being walked in, one that made Stephen shudder with revulsion. The…thing that emerged was a tall, skeletally thin, and frail snake-like man with nearly translucent skin. It's dark scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's; it's nose was flat as a snake's, and it's fingers are unnaturally long and thin, like a spider's legs. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails. It was wearing a black hooded cloak, with the hood down, and in its hands was a stick, about a foot long and the color of bone.

Before he could get over the shock of the being's looks, it had already had a brief conversation with the mother, before proceeding to make a unholy green bolt which hit the young woman, causing her to fall to the floor, most likely dead. This spurred him into motion, causing him to put all six rounds into the creature, before dropping it and running over to the bawling baby in his crib. As he picked up the baby, he heard the thing getting up.

"Foolish Muggle," it hissed as it raised the stick, "I don't know how you got here, but you too will die by the hands of Lord Voldemort. _Avada Kedavra_!"

To Stephen, things moved in slow motion. The same green bolt that killed the mother shot out of the stick, and towards him and Harry the baby. Before he realized what he was doing, he was holding his hand out, creating a vortex about a foot across halfway between him and the being, which was inches before the killing bolt. Stephen had just planned on sending the bolt to another place, and then sucking the being away, but that didn't happen. The second the green beam hit his portal, a flash of light engulfed the entire room.

For Sirius, who had just gotten to Godric's Hollow, he was astounded (and horrified) to see an unholy green light shining out of the windows of the nursery. Immediately, he ran into the house, pausing temporarily to mourn over the death of a Marauder, before heading up the stairs. At the nursery, he stopped, stunned. Lily was on the floor right in front of the crib, dead, Voldemort's robe and wand were on the ground, charred and smoldering, and, most importantly at this time, his Godson was sitting on the ground, right on top of a set of muggle clothes, bawling and _alive_.

While his mind was working at the speed of light, his body went on auto-pilot, packing up his Godson's belongings, along with the robes and wand of the missing Dark Lord, before transfiguring the dead redhead into a marble so he could transport her easier. After picking up his godson and calming him down, he did the same to the rest of the house.

As he exited, and was figuring out what he was going to do, he wondered where Harry had got his new distinguishing marks. The scar on his forehead he could understand, that could've happened as a result of flying debris (even if he couldn't tell why it was in the shape of a lightning bolt). However, he couldn't understand how the spiral tattoo-like thing had appeared around his nephew's navel, or the symbol's surrounding it.

Sighing, figuring he would find out later, he disapperated away from the wreck that was his deceased friend's house, seconds before a stunned Hagrid appeared via portkey.


	8. The Chimaera Version II

_Disclaimer: An unremarkable man walks into a shadowy room, and inserts a disk into the computer on the desk. A few seconds later, a message appears on the screen. "Zoanzon doesn't own Harry Potter, or any other thing that shows up in these stories." Fin._

_**The Chimera**_

_**Chapter 001 – Prologue**_

_**Plot Bunny: A mixture that has never been done before in history has been done. The circumstances behind it mutated Harry, changing him; enhancing him. After being betrayed by a friend after he finds out about the consequences of the Basilisk Incident, Harry is dragged to the States by Sirius as a sort of therapy for them both. Unfortunately for Dicker, they started with Metroville.**_

The Daily Prophet had given him the title of savior and 'Boy-Who-Lived' and then demonized him when he couldn't save them all, and like sheep, the witches and wizards of Britain had followed whatever the Prophet was saying, even if it changed sides overnight. They acted like he was a prince then blamed him for anything and everything wrong, even things he couldn't control or know about. It didn't matter to them that he was still in school, a child in their eyes (a lot of them were his own class-mates even), they still blamed him for all, the British Wizarding World's personal scapegoat.

It got even worse when his former friend had found out about what he had dubbed the 'Chimaera Abilities'. When, in the part of the giant Chamber Catastrophe that he privately called the 'Basilisk Incident', the Basilisk had bit him, a little of its blood from its ruined eyes and from the new stab wound in its head had gotten in the wound. This wouldn't have mattered much if not for the fact that stabbing the Diary from Hell with the fang that had been stuck in his arm had taken so much time that Fawkes' tears (as he later found out, Phoenix Tears are one of the strongest healing substances in the known history of the known world) didn't have much of an effect on the venom coursing through his body. Every time the Tears made a dent in the venom, it would just re-poison the healed part while the rest of the venom would spread.

Fawkes, however, hadn't wanted that particular mortal to die. He had remembered Harry from just a little baby in his mother's arms, and didn't want this to fade from the world. With this in mind, Fawkes did one of the most dangerous and risky things he could; force a Burning in hopes that, like he, Harry would be healed and cleansed of any harmful substances, in this case the venom.

This event, however, had several elements that on their own would be pretty much be useless against the Burning, but together would cause an incident that could not only ever be repeated, but would turn the entire world on its ear. These components; Basilisk venom and blood, Phoenix tears and blood (from Fawkes' near disembowelment from a cutting curse shot by Tom), along with the remains of an object known as a Horcrux in one hand and a second, still alive one tied to, but not into, his soul, right under his scar. These changed the first ever side-along Burning into something…else.

In one reality, Harry was saved with just the tears, at most adding a few years to his life and speeding up his metabolism and healing rate a just a bit. In another, Fawkes sit and weeps in sorrow as Ginny wakes up to find the now-baby phoenix sitting in a large pile of ash, along with the fragment of a stick of holly and a feather. In a third one, Harry is brought through the Burning and has a few decades added to his already long wizardly life (for wizards can live to be in their hundreds and some even make it to two and three-hundred), along with a faster-then-average metabolism and healing rate, alongside other things.

However, in this reality, with those components, along with others and some circumstances would combine and never be replicated, even in other dimensions, Harry James Potter would be changed into something not human, something…different. However Fawkes would know none of these things for years, and would never find out exactly what happened that night. At that moment, he was just concerned with getting through the night without killing a boy.

Somehow, the Phoenix had managed to not kill him via burning, and after Ginny had woken up to find a baby Fawkes sitting in a pile of ash on top of a nude Harry Potter, who was also on a pile of ashes, she had gone to get help. After a bit of time, Fawkes grew back to about his original size, and was able to carry them up and out of the pipe into the bathroom (though it had to be done one or two at a time).

A further five minutes and they were all in the hospital wing, all being being looked at and prodded by Madam Pomfrey while the Weasley siblings being smothered by the rest of their family and Dumbledore and McGonagall trying to question them (when Madame Pomfrey had seen a the newest Defense Professor, the youngest Weasley boy, the girl that was said to be kidnapped rushing her most seen patient into her wing, with Fawkes the phoenix in chick form in the Professor's hands, she had understandably Flooed Dumbledore, who happened to be in a meeting with the Weasley family and Professor McGonagall at the time).

Harry was unknown who told who what, but he had woken up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey nearby, and no one else. According to her, she had found something that he thought might want to be private, so when he showed signs of waking, kicked everyone out. After he was fully awake with no signs of side-effects, Madame Pomfrey had broken to the youngest Potter what she had discovered in regards to his body.

According to her, his body had changed; his hair, including eyebrows and arm hair, were actually down feathers, like on a fledgling bird. Along the same line, his skin was actually scales, like a snake. Also, his bones had hollowed like a bird, and the content had slowly changed with Carbon and Iron moving around. His bones were lighter because of the hollowness, but were stronger than a human's. Not only that, but his top cuspids, or canine teeth, were now hollow with a duct that lead to a small gland that was growing under and behind his eyes. These glands produced a poison, and according to Madame Pomfrey, it was a mimicking poison, which meant whatever poison it came in contact with, it would copy. According to her, if he were to be exposed to a certain cobra's venom, his would mimic it, and the next poison he encountered, it would mimic _that_. If she was right, he would be able to choose what type of venom he wanted to use, making him in a way a combination of every snake. However, it would only work on natural venoms. Artificial/synthetic venoms would hurt like a bitch for a while depending on the amount, but while it wouldn't kill or cripple (unless it was super strong), he couldn't copy it.

Along with these, his tongue was now able to change from a normal one to a forked one. It didn't matter much; apparently he had some kind of organ called a Vomeronasal organ in his tongue, which is apparently what a snake used to taste scents. According to Madame Pomfrey, he could use the organ by licking his lips or sticking his tongue out like a snake, but it would work better using a forked tongue, since it would allow him to 'sense' the direction each smell was coming from, instead of just getting a general direction with his human tongue. The second to last thing she had found was that his lower jaw had become very flexible, the two halves of which were not rigidly attached, with numerous other joints in their skull. All this allowed him to open his jaw very widely, letting him do things like put his fist in his mouth and more. The last, and perhaps the least world-shaking, had been his core temperature had raised. His average was now about 41 Celsius, or 106 Fahrenheit. It was unknown at the time how hot he'd have to get to overheat. She had also said that there may be more things she hadn't found, so if anything new had occurred, that it may be just a late side-effect.

All that had been taken without yells or screams, which had shocked Madam Pomfrey at the time. She realized why when, after she was done, Harry had looked at her, smiled, and told her very politely that either she needed to stop drinking on the job, or that when she brewed potions, she needed to air out the room so the fumes wouldn't get her high.

After a few minutes of yelling between the two, in which she called him a young dunderhead who couldn't stay out of the hospital for more than a week, and him calling her a senile old bat, she was finally able to convince him by both showing him his charts and helping prove it with his jaw, venom, and a microscope spell on a hair-feather.

The next three or so minutes were spent with Madam Pomfrey trying to convince him that no, he wasn't a freak and no, it didn't matter that his body was changed, the fact he cared showed he had still had a soul. After she was able to calm him down, he tried to swear her to secrecy. After she had assured him of patient confidentiality, and that she only broke that when a life was at stake, of which his wasn't, she questioned him why he was so bent on keeping it a secret.

"Because," He told her, his eyes going blank, "think of how they treated me when they found out I could speak to snakes, I was practically lynched. Think how they'll react when they find out I'm not only partly human, if at all, but it was caused by Slytherin's beast and I'm part snake."

That was enough to keep her quiet.

After she cleared him to be able to get up, and if he was able to move alright, to leave, he went over to the mirror on the wall. He had sprouted a few inches, and his muscles were lither, more compact. His skin was a milky color; losing his tan and making him look like he didn't go outside much, without it being unhealthy looking. His hair was no longer a dark brown which appeared to be black, but an actual ink-black. However, it was still as messy as ever. His pupils looked normal, but in bright light would turn into slits, like a cat's eye. However, this was only noticeable if you looked real close.

After Madam Pomfrey had given him a magic Oath to keep the information to herself unless given permission, he had been released from the hospital wing, where he had a meeting with the eldest Malfoy, which ended with a freed House-Elf, and a grudge with said Malfoy. After this event, he had the psycho Elf stay at Hogwarts for an unofficial job until he was needed, before proceeding to head to the Great Hall, where he had the joy of having Hermione tear in about midnight, and Hagrid turning up at half past three, along with winning the House Cup for the second year in a row. Not only that, but exams were cancelled as well, to the joy of everyone but Hermione.

Stuff was more-or-less ok after that. The rest of the year was a blur, as was the train trip, and he was only at the Dursley's for one and a half of the two months of break before he spent the rest of his time at The Leaky Cauldron. That little change of scenery was as a result of accidently making his Aunt into a human balloon.

After wandering both Magical and Non-Magical London for a few days (and making a few purchases that may be useful if a Slytherin Heir event ever happened again), he met up with Hermione and the Weasleys before getting his regular school stuff, and Hermione obtaining a feline with a facial problem named Crookshanks. However, August Thirty-First, the night before he headed back to Hogwarts for his Third Year, he first learned about Sirius Black.

That year was both the most normal year he had to the date, yet the most important. He met the beings known as dementors for the first, but not last, time, along with Remus Lupin, the newest Defense Professor, who was not only a werewolf, but an old friend of his parents. He met the hippogriff known as Buckbeak, and attended the class of Divination, taught by Sybil Trelawney, a lady he and Hermione thought to be a hack, a thought that would be compounded throughout the year before violently proven wrong near the end of the year. Malfoy Jr. was injured by the aforementioned Buckbeak, almost getting the horse and bird looking chimera like entity executed, and Hagrid nearly sacked.

Some other events that happened that year were Sirius causing mass havoc throughout the year, him learning the Patronus Charm, and losing his Numbus. He also gained the wonderful device known as the Marauder's Map for a time before it was confiscated by Professor Lupin, along with the Firebolt…before it too was lost to him for a brief time as a result of Hermione's carefulness (even if it was to protect him).

Later on, near the end of the year, Trelawney gave the prophecy of Pettigrew being exposed and escaping, one that would turn out to be true. They later find Scabbers, who had disappeared earlier during the year, which had caused a rift between Hermione and Ron, the latter thinking that the former's pet had eaten his own. Just a bit later, after an event that proved to the Trio and Remus the innocence of Sirius, and Buckbeak and Sirius almost getting executed for their respective incidents, he and Hermione used a device called a time-turner, which is how she had been keeping up with her insane schedule, to travel back in time and save the two aforementioned pseudo-criminals.

It was after this that a number of tragedies struck. Firstly, Pettigrew escaped, taking Sirius' chances of freedom for the time being. Secondly, Remus was "accidently" revealed to be a werewolf by Snape, leading him to resign, and taking away the greatest Defense Professor they'd had yet, and one of the few ties to his parents. Thirdly and lastly, because of the events of that night, they found out the truth. When Professor Lupin had gone Werewolf and had tried to get The Trio, he was able to get past Sirius as Padfoot, and had charged strait at Harry. Harry, acting out of some primal instinct, had raised his hand in a way to block the incoming furry missile. This would have failed, if not for one of the things left over from his change into whatever the hell he was. Somehow, he had shot a ginormous fireball out of his hands and into Were-Remus, throwing him into Ron, which is how the redhead had been knocked out (personally, Harry was wondering how Ron, or any of them for that matter, avoided being bit).

Somehow, they had, in some impossible way, thought it was something else (Ron had thought it was a spell, and Hermione had thought she had imagined it in the heat of the moment). It was when Ron had brought it up a day or so later, hoping to learn a new spell that Hermione interjected, knowing that there were no spells like he had described that Third-Years could cast. Because of that, he had to spill the truth; he told them the events of the Chamber, and what Madame Pomfrey had told him (while keeping the details to himself for now), along with a little information he had found out about himself since then that was practically harmless.

Hermione was more-or-less her usual, machine gun questioning sort of way. He could tell that while she was a bit worried (for him or herself, he was unsure), and a bit nervous, she would get over that and would most likely join his "camp" of sorts; his side of the thought. Ron however…

He showed the truth of his ignorance and bigotry. Throughout Harry's five-minute speech, he had stared wide-eyed and gaping, his face cycling through various reds, whites, purples, and …greens. Half a minute after Harry finished talking, Ron finally got his wits collected, and proceeded to insert his feet into his mouth. He called Harry names that included imposter, monster, demon, slimy snake, Slytherin scum, and freak, along with more. He also called Hermione a traitor and a demon-lover, along with accusing Harry of brain-washing her and controlling her with his "demon powers".

Ron was in the middle of saying how the Ministry was "going to torture your demonic ass until you tell what you did to the real Harry" when Hermione hauled off and punched him out, before walking the near-catatonic Harry into the school. Luckily enough, Ron had run his mouth near the oak tree, so no one was nearby to hear.

Hermione spent the last few days, along with half the train-ride, taking care of his mind (cracked by finding out his Godfather was a criminal, then innocent, right before losing him. This was added to by losing Remus, one of the few ties to his parents, but a good friend, and Ron' betrayal did not help in the slightest). Just a few minutes after Hermione had fixed his mind up, they gained a new cabin-mate; a blond second-year by the name of Luna. Apparently, she'd been kicked out of her cabin by some older-classmen, and they were the only ones willing to let her in.

The remaining hours to get to the station were spent befriending the blonde, as well as Harry sharing a bit more of his abilities with Hermione and Luna (the latter had somehow figured out something had happened to Harry to change him both physically, and mentally. Therefore, he decided to go on a limb and share with her too). Right before they got to the station, Hermione gave him her phone number, as did Luna with him and Hermione (they were both surprised that a pure-blood had a phone, until she told them that her dad didn't have the same thought that non-magical people were any less human or "pure" like other pure-bloods and neither did she).

When they got to the station, Hermione said she was sorry, and she had to go, after which Luna dragged Harry off to meet her father. Her dad, Xenophilius "Just call me Xeno" Lovegood, was an…eccentric, but friendly man who was glad his daughter had made such a nice friend, Harry would have responded, but he was too busy staring in shock at Xeno's companion; a large, black, Grim-like dog who had tackled Harry to the ground and starting licking him to death. When he looked at Xeno with unasked questions dancing on his face, the older Lovegood had told him with a mysterious smile on his face that the dog, which he decided to nickname "Snuffles", had appeared a few minutes after he showed up at the station.

He proceeded to tell Harry that he had "good reason to believe that the Dursley family won't be showing up at the station", but he was sure that Harry would be fine that summer, and if he turned around to find both Harry and "Snuffles" gone, he wouldn't worry as long as Harry called at least over the school break or so "just to make sure that Mass Murderer Sirius Black didn't get you".

Harry had stood in shock for a few seconds, before grinning, thanking Mr. Lovegood, saying goodbye to both the Lovegoods, grabbing his stuff, and leading Snuffles over to an emptier part of the station. When Xenophilius "just so happened" to look over in that general direction a minute later, he saw that the boy and "dog" were, as he thought they would be, gone.

"Well", he muttered to himself as he grabbed his daughter's trunk, and started walking towards one of the public Floos, "I hope those two have a good summer; Merlin and God both know they both have had hardships and will likely have more over the next few years. Best they get a good break, and make some foreign friends."

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

Harry sighed as another pothole in the road jerked him out of his memory. Right after they had used one of the public Floos to head to the Black Ancestral Manor, a 12 Grimmauld Place, in London, they headed into the cities' shopping district to pick up a few things needed for a cross-continent trip, before packing up whatever they could out of the Manor. All this took the rest of the day, and part of the next.

On the morning of that second day, Harry woke painfully (Sirius didn't trust to use the beds, so they just put down sleeping bags in the backyard) to find Sirius acting like a school-girl if the "bad boy" of the school had agreed to date her. The reason why, he found out a few seconds later, was because of a gift sent from Hagrid (one of the people, Harry had been told by Dumbledore before he left the ancient fortress, who knew of Sirius' innocence). Said gift was a 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 motorcycle with a big red bow on top.

Apparently, the bike used to have been Sirius', but he had allowed Hagrid to use it to get Harry to the Dursely's all those years ago. However, apparently, a few days ago, Sirius had sent a letter to Hagrid asking him to send the bike, named Phoenix if he was reading the blood-red letters on the black paint correctly. Sirius had wanted it back, so that if anything ever happened, the Godfather and Godson would have an escape route.

A few hours later, about two in the afternoon, they were done packing up, and ready for their trip, be it in England, Europe, or World-Wide. That's how they got where they were now; traveling through the United States of America (the state in question at this time being the one called Colorado), heading towards their first stop, in an American car, which was a White 1959 Cadillac Series 62 Coupe, hitting practically every pothole in the road there was, while Hedwig flew on above.

"Well pup, what do you think of this trip so far! Is it good? Is it great? Is it Siriusly awesome?"

"Well," Harry said dryly as he flinched at the pothole (or crater) that they had just gone over, "other than screwing up my back, and most likely destroying all the suspension in this Caddy, with all the holes in the road – that last one looked less like a pothole and more like a crater – we are making ground so far I believe. However, I want to know something. Where the bloody hell are we going?"

"Wellll…" Sirius drawled out as he took a right and turned off the highway they were on, "after finding out about your abilities, I looked around in some books, and called up some old friends, and figured out something. In this nation we are in, there are beings that call themselves Supers. These Supers are usually humans who have an advanced ability, like you do with your stuff. Some people can stretch themselves like taffy, or can fly without a broom. Heck, some of them can throw a tank over Hogwarts without hitting that ancient place. I figured, if you get yourself exposed, you could just pass yourself off as one of them. Smart, huh!"

"That's…actually pretty smart! I can't believe you thought up something so serious – and no Serious Sirius jokes, those got old quickly. However, what is the _name_ of the city?"

"The name…" Sirius looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure if I'm remembering correctly, but I believe it was called…Metroville."

- TC - TC - TC - TC - TC - TC -

_Hey People! I told you I would have a chapter posted this week (posting somewhere near 10:30 PM, Central Time Zone) :). Hope you guys like it. If you see any flaws/typos/problems, let me know please, by either PM (which is open to Anonymous reviews) or just Review it in (along with constructive criticism if you could). Zoanzon out._

_P.S – I have posted this on both in The Archives, and updated chapter 1 of "The Chimaera" with this, so you don't need to go to both._


	9. BtVS, FA & RE: Ethan's Costume Shop

_A/N – To all readers, I am going to (try to) do the October fic-a-day YAHF series, but I have so many ideas for it that I'm going to start early._

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I'm going to publish all of my original work, then stop sniffing glue or stop with the booze before you lose the little brain cells you have left._

_**Ethan's Costume Shop**_

_**Chapter 001 – Ultimate Zeppo: Shield**_

_**Plot Bunny: A collection of YAHF (Yet-Another-Halloween-Fic) stories, I'll try for original ideas (people, not how it plays out; too many people have done this, so it's almost impossible to have original play-outs), but I can't guarantee; some are just too good to pass up.**_

Xander groaned as he checked out his watch; he had volunteered (i.e. been drafted) into helping Giles sort the returned books, and by the time they were done, the Halloween shop he had wanted to go to with Buffy and Willow had closed for the night. Because of that, he wouldn't be able to get the gun for his soldier idea (as well as the costume itself, since he couldn't find his). He had ran three blocks hoping to get there in time, before he noticed his watch. He sighed, before starting to walk towards home, wondering how Snyder was going to kill him.

He paused as he noticed a sound. When he looked up, he saw that he was right next to a small Halloween shop, which happened to be next to, surprisingly, a sex shop. Wait… he could see those Halloween contacts along with a sleeve-less bomber jacket variant, some Ozzy glasses, and temporary tattoos in the former store, and a BDSM-based black latex suit, covering everything from the neck down. That gave him an idea…

ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS

Joyce Summers sighed as she opened the door for the latest early Trick-or-Treater, before blinking in shock. It was Buffy and Dawn's friend Alexander, but he looked completely different. He was wearing what looked like leather cowboy shoes, pleather boyband pants, and a purplish-black spandex shirt. On top of the spandex shirt was a black leather bomber jacket with no sleeves and a type of white fur on the collar, but she was unsure whether or not it was real or faux. On his arms were two thick black bracelets that had studs set into them. His hair was all spiked up, and he had on yellow-tinted Ozzy Ozbourne glasses.

"Well hello there Mrs. Summers, or should I say, Mrs. Taylor." The young man drawled out as he leaned against the doorframe. "I didn't know Elizabeth had a daughter…"

"Xander!" Joyce squeaked (though she would never admit), "Stop it! Anyway, how do you know about Elizabeth Taylor? She was before your time."

"I'm a bit of a film nut, and a lot of the newer ones stink, so I revisit Swinging Sixties, the Disco Seventies, and the Turbulent Eighties whenever I can. Oh, and not only the movies, but their music is also great. So, where are the girls? I thought they would be here."

Joyce smiled as she invited Alexander in. "The three are upstairs changing. So, anyway, what is your costume from anyway? You mentioned you like the latter half of the 20th century, so I think it may be something from back then, but I have no clue on what it could be."

"Well," Xander said as his lips slowly curled into a smile. "That…that would be telling. Let me just say this; Japanese manga."

And with that piece of info that was both informational and yet vague, Xander turned towards the stairs to wait for the three ladies while Joyce blinked yet again in confusion.

ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS

"Guhhhhhhhh… what in the Hellmouth's unholy name happened last night? Also, did anyone get the license plate number of that train that ran me over?"

Xander groaned as he slowly and painfully returned to consciousness, noticing that he was somewhere in the woods, which meant he was pretty far from Sunnydale, and inside a sleeping bag, before freezing when he felt a warm body in the bag…one more than just him. When he slowly turned over to see, he saw that the extra body was a girl…A naked girl…who was awake and staring at him wide-eyed while pointing a gun at him.

"…Well, this is interesting. So… what's your name?"

In response, he heard the cocking of a gun, and saw a grim smile.

"Alice. Alice Abernathy. Mind telling me what happened last night?"

ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS – ECS

_A/N: Hello all, Zoanzon here! I had some free time, and an idea in my head, so I pumped this out for all my loyal readers. Oh, I did this over the space of two days, so there may be errors. If you spot any, be they typos, run-ons, or strange/weird sentences, or anything else, please let me know, be it by review or by PM (my PM is open to anonymous messages, so all unregistered readers can let no know too)._


	10. HP: Youth of the Nation

_Disclaimer: No, just...no._

_**Freaks United**_

_**Chapter 001 – The Birth of an Idea**_

_**Plot Bunny: Harry notices something while in his second year. Wizard kind, at least most of it, is prejudiced. With this in mind, Harry decides to create his own side; a side for outcasts and pariahs, loners and freaks, the unloved and unwanted, a place where all are equal. The consequences of his idea will shake the Wizarding world to its very foundations.**_

Harry realized something his second year, when he had been thought to be the Heir of Slytherin. Wizard kind is prejudiced. Just because he had a certain magical ability, he was ostracized and made a pariah. Because of that, he wondered. How many others were out there, made fun of and ostracized, just because they had an uncommon ability, because of their looks, because they refused to follow the path of conformity, or any other reason?

It was because of this that nearing the end of his second year in the magical world he had an idea; a crazy, insane idea, but one, if succeeded, would change the world for everyone. He had once read in a book somewhere that when Rome was created, Romulus let Rome become a haven for the exiled, the unwanted, the pariahs, and all the rest of the unloved and unwanted. It had been a haven for the all the unwanted, a safe spot for anyone who needed it (and hadn't committed a crime against Rome).

Because of this, because of his past, and likely the past of several others throughout the world, he got the idea for a new haven, a haven for everyone who didn't fit in with the regular requirements of the world, a side for every outcast and pariah, every loner and freak, the unwanted and unloved, where everyone was equal, and no one is made fun of, or worse.

By the end of Third year, there were a few he had secretly recruited to his cause. One in particular was a girl named Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who was in the year below him. He had recruited her about halfway through Third Year. She had been made fun of by her fellow house mates, who hid her stuff all over the castle. He had met her while she was searching for her books, and helped her out. Though she acted a bit weird, and saw stuff no one else saw, he liked her. She was funny, energetic, and never let anything get her down. Harry also had a thought that her 'insane delusions' was not delusions, but something _more._ He had read somewhere that there were a rare few people who had something called the Second Sight, who could see things, _beings_ that most couldn't.

He had also decided to see if Dobby was willing to join, which the House-Elf was more than willing to do. The enthusiastic little guy had also given him some good ideas which, when he thought back on it, wondered why he didn't think of them. One of the ideas was having a safe-house in Hogwarts in case anything ever went wrong, be it because of his idea or just to stay out of the crossfire of any other situation (he decided to use the Chamber of Secrets for this, although it turned out to be more like the Catacombs of Secrets when he decided to go back and explore).

For some reason, he didn't let Hermione, Ron, or Professor Dumbledore in on his plan; he just _knew_ that it wouldn't end well. Plus, he was suspicious of Dumbledore. The man had screwed up with too many things for it to be just coincidence, or just plain mistakes.

First off, Dumbledore had left the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, which at first thought sounded ok, but when you thought it over, not only was that endangering the lives of hundreds of students, but the protections on the stone had been bypassed by three first years, which had also allowed Quirrell-mort to get to the stone; the only protection that worked at all was the Mirror of Erised. Harry wondered why Flamel didn't come to get his stone the second he heard about the trouble; after all, if he had lived for so many years, there had to be so many Dark Lords (and Ladies) that wanted the immortality and richness that would be provided by it, and he had kept it for that long so he had to have some good defenses.

In second year, Dumbledore could have (and should have) evacuated the school as soon as Mrs. Norris was petrified. There could only be so many things which could petrify things, and once they added in Harry's ability to understand it and him being a Parseltongue, that should have knocked the list to just two or one beings. They should have placed roosters throughout the school, except for one part, both to see if it was a basilisk, and if it was, to herd it there, where it could be contained or killed.

Lastly, in this past year, they should have put up protections against animangus and other things, not Dementors, beings that eat souls and love to suck the happiness out of beings, happiness which would be prevalent in kids, to guard against Sirius (even though Harry knew he was good, the rest of the world didn't). The second the framed escapee clawed the Fat Lady's (and why did they even call her that anyway?) portrait up, they should have quarantined the castle into segments, not letting anything in or out except for the teachers or Ministry officials, and searched section by section to see if he or anything suspicious was there before giving the ok to go back in.

All this added up to the conclusion that either Dumbledore had a hidden agenda in mind, one that was so important that he wouldn't care if innocents were hurt to complete it, or his age had finally gotten to him in the condition known as Senility. Either way, Harry knew that he should deal with Dumbledore as little as possible.

Harry sighed as he felt the train stop; he had gone into the same compartment as Ron and Hermione, but for some reason, they had seemed nervous being around him, and made excuses to leave before the train even left the station (Ron saying his brothers had told him they needed him before they got home, and Hermione stating that she had made some new friends, and didn't want to lose them because she didn't hang out with them). He had sat alone for a few minutes before being joined by three people, one of the three being Luna. The other two, Sally-Anne Perkes, and Megan Epps, were apparently friends of Luna's, though Sally was in his year, while Megan was the same year as Luna.

After a few minutes, the four had become friends. Sally was about 5'4", with slightly tanned skin, and brownish-red (not the orange-like color of the Weasleys) hair to her shoulders, which she specified was natural and not dyed. She had ice blue irises, the colored part of the eye, and Harry was sure she had a crush on him…something that he wouldn't be too upset about as long as she liked Harry Potter the Person, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Megan was a tall 5'7", with curly black hair that was in a ponytail to her waist, hazel eyes, and pale skin, something that was surprising to her and her family because the fact her mom was of Indian descent, though her father was white, a fact that she thought may be why her skin had become how it was. She was apparently just over four or five points on the I.Q scale concerning the level needed to be considered a genius, and was genius-level in Mathematics, apparently something that _was_ to be expected based on heritage, according to the black-haired girl. According to her, she had two younger siblings, a brother named Larry who had apparently turned 11 over the school year and was a possible wizard, and a 9-yr. old sister named Margaret. Harry had befriended the two of them, but had decided to not let them in on his plan…not yet anyway.

Harry smiled as the three ladies hugged him before leaving to their respective guardians; Luna to a blonde, older looking man, Sally to who she has said was her uncle, and Megan to a family of four; a young blondish brunette girl, and a boy who looked to be a younger version of the father. The father was an older-looking man who had short, curly hair, and the mom who looked to be of Indian descent, like Megan had said, also having curly black hair like her daughter, but the older woman's was to her shoulders.

Harry sighed as he saw the Dursleys, and started heading over there with his trunk. "Well," he muttered to himself as he pulled his trunk behind him, "Whether or not my idea works…this is going to be an interesting next few years."

YotN – YotN – YotN – YotN – YotN – YotN – YotN

_Hey all, it's Zoanzon again! I know a few people will be shocked that a new chapter us out so soon, but this has been in the making for a while. Everything before the mini-mental speech on Dumbledore's faults was made a while ago, and just sitting there, but I got a burst of creativity (and boredom) and added the Bumble-Dork Speech and everything under it in one go, so, u__nfortunately__, don't just be expecting a new chapter within the week. _

_Now, two things; one, if anyone spots an error, be it a typo or anything else, please let me know either by Private Message (which is open to Anonymous messages so non-registered or people not logged in can let me know too) or by Review (which is also open to Anonymous messages). This is for two reasons; one, I want my work to be legible and understandable. Secondly, some people use spelling as a tool to measure someone's intelligence, which isn't right (for example, my Mom is a very smart lady, but she has admitted to me that her spelling is crap, and her dictionary is a good friend)._

_Secondly, can anyone guess where Sally and Megan are from; Sally is a character who had been made by a certain author, but she may not be noticed if you don't pay attention (try to check your books before looking it up online). However, Megan is a character I created, but she is from a series I loved which has now ended (luckily, it was completed, and not discontinued). Her parent's description, along with some facts I dropped, should hopefully give you the clues you need to get you on your way. The people who guess correctly shall be gifted a cyber-cookie jar (which is actually filled with said cyber-cookies and not just an empty cyber-jar). Also, since I won't post where Sally and Megan are from except in PM to the winners, you can keep guessing after I post more chapters (the same for last chapter too), so you can keep going with your guessing, and not lose out just because you're a new reader. Well, see you all later! Zoanzon out!_


	11. BtVS & Multi: Déjà Vu All Over Again…

_A/N – Hello all, Zoanzon here! This is an idea I got while reading Joshua the Evil Guy's Department of Mysteries Day; I had got an idea of that, that idea combined with the strain of ideas known as YAHF (Yet-Another-Halloween-Fic). Hope you all enjoy…_

_P.S. – Dawn is around at this point in time, since in the future when Dawn appears, it changes the past so that she fits in the timeline. Ergo, she would appear in this timeline too._

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I'm going to publish all of my original work, then stop sniffing glue or stop with the booze before you lose the little brain cells you have left._

_**Déjà Vu All Over Again…**_

_**Chapter 001 – Been There, Done That…**_

_**Plot Bunny: Xander, instead of going as a soldier, takes a different route. Now, he is trapped, stuck repeating the day over and over again. The day in question; Halloween, the same day the Ethan Rayne comes to Sunnydale. The path in question; Phil Conners, a certain weatherman. Now, watch as Xander tries to fix what has happened, using methods and meeting people good, bad, and funny.**_

Xander sighed as he watched Buffy and Willow fawn over an pink, ugly, Victorian-era (somewhere about that era anyway) dress, while the younger of the Summers sisters prowled somewhere else in the store; he had lost sight of her about a minute ago, and hadn't been able to spot her, but since he hadn't heard or seen the door opening, he know she was still inside. As he looked around for the BDU, or Battle Dress Uniform, to with the gun he had to complete his soldier outfit, he accidently bumped into a shelf. This shelf happened to rock just enough to dislodge two stuffed objects on the top shelf, two objects whose shadows happened to appear on the ground in front of him, making him look up just in time to get the stuffed toys in the face.

When he finally got over the shock over getting two kids toys to the face, he bent over to get the two objects, which turned out to be a stuffed beaver-like animal, and a stuffed red bird. While he was getting back up, he saw a man quickly approaching him. When he got over to Xander, he started looking him over.

"Are you alright? My name is Ethan Rayne, the owner and proprietor of this store. I saw something fall from the top and hit you on the head. I don't remember putting those up there…" He mentioned all but the last part to Xander, but he heard him mutter the last part to himself. "Well, I don't know what happened, but payment for what happened, you can have $10.00 off whatever you buy. I would do more, but I want to say in business."

"Well," said Xander, "That sounds like an ok deal. Would you mind if I took these toys for free. These give me an idea, and I saw a costume a few minutes ago that would work out nicely."

"Sure, for what happened, I can throw those in." Ethan told the Scooby. "Just come up to the register when you're done."

A few minutes later, Xander stepped up to the register with the stuffed toys, which he had guessed to be both a phoenix and a groundhog, and the rest of his outfit. Xander internally cackled as he saw what the price would be after the deduction; he was still the $2 King!

After the Scooby walked away with his outfit, Ethan frowned slightly. Not only had he noticed the things had all come out of the miscellaneous bin, which meant the costume could amount to anything once his spell took place, but just as the young man had turned around, the mage had "pinged" with his own magic in the way a bat does echolocation, to figure out the weird feeling he was getting from the boy was. He had been both shocked and disturbed; not only were the two stuffed animals, stuffed animals that he knew he didn't add to the store, _saturated_ in chaos magic in ways and concentrations that he had never seen or even _heard_ of, but the boy…the boy was…something _else._

From the boy, he could sense magic's he had never imagined possible, but one of them…one of them was _wrong_. There are primordial instincts that have been around since the birth of life, the birth of humanity. Of the instincts, there are four which are ingrained within us, which _reverberate_ within our genes; reproduction, Protection of Family, Dominance over Enemies, Reproduction of Species, and, most importantly, the instinct of Self-Preservation. The millisecond that his magic touched the boy's, the instinct of self-preservation started blaring throughout his being, but even as he drew the magic back within his body, he knew his soul was forever maimed.

It was lucky for him that the boy…no, the thing had been the last customer, for that allowed him to only have to wait five seconds for the boy to exit and get out of hearing range to lock the door. It allowed him to only have to wait six seconds before he his sanity shattered into pieces and his mind fractured into shards. If anyone had been within the store, they would have seen him lean against the wall and slide down before beginning to ramble non-stop. "The praxium had been released, and the Pretenders shall fall before him… The Key of the Bleed will support him in his mission… Heaven's Gates shall be torn asunder, and the Forgotten Ones dreaming within the Stygian abyss shall be eradicated… The Old Ones shall be banished to the Outside, as will the Elder Gods… Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn… That is not dead which can Eternal Lie, and with strange Aeons even Death may die… Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn… That is not dead which can Eternal Lie, and with strange Aeons even Death may die… Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn… Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn…"

DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA – DVAOA

Joyce blinked in surprise when she opened the door; it was her daughter's young friend Alexander, but he costumed in was a bit…weird. He was wearing a Tux shirt, with a brownish coat on top of it and a scarf on, but in his pockets, she could see two stuff animals that a kid would carry as a safety shield, a groundhog in his left pocket and a phoenix in the right. He was carrying a reporter's microphone in his left hand, and he was wearing a bald cap/wig that made his hair appear receding with the still-haired parts looking short and curly.

"Xander…what are you dressed as?"

"Well Ms. Summers, I am just a simple weatherman. "Replied the Scooby to the matriarch of the Summers clan. "Oh, meet my two friends." He said, pulling the animals out of his pocket. "These are Fawkes the Phoenix, and Phil Jr. the Groundhog. I myself, well…my name is Phil Conners."

DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA - DVAOA – DVAOA

_Hello all, Zoanzon here! This is the first chapter in a line of a October-Fic-A-Day series based within a set of YAHF stores, each connected to the other. You'll see what I mean…anyway, as you can tell from Ethan's mad rambling, there will be more to this story than you think. Oh, for all of you wondering who'll set of the statue, all you have to do is wait for tomorrow. Oh, try and see if you can guess what the stuffed animals are for; the winners shall get a cyber-cookie to end all cookies, over and out._


	12. Déjà Vu All Over Again… Chapter 02

_A/N – Hello all, Zoanzon here! This is an idea I got while reading Joshua the Evil Guy's Department of Mysteries Day; I had got an idea of that, that idea combined with the strain of ideas known as YAHF (Yet-Another-Halloween-Fic). Hope you all enjoy…_

_P.S. – Dawn is around at this point in time, since in the future when Dawn appears, it changes the past so that she fits in the timeline. Ergo, she would appear in this timeline too._

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I'm going to publish all of my original work, then stop sniffing glue or stop with the booze before you lose the little brain cells you have left._

_**Déjà Vu All Over Again…**_

_**Chapter 002 – Been There, Done That… Part II**_

_**Plot Bunny: Xander, instead of going as a soldier, takes a different route. Now, he is trapped, stuck repeating the day over and over again. The day in question; Halloween, the same day the Ethan Rayne comes to Sunnydale. The path in question; Phil Conners, a certain weatherman. Now, watch as Xander tries to fix what has happened, using methods and meeting people good, bad, and funny.**_

Xander groaned as he returned to consciousness. 'What the hell happened last night? Last thing I remember is…is…' Xander muffled a yell as pain came over him, pain that came from phantom injuries, and the return of his memories. He remembered. For Halloween, he had decided to go as Phil Conners from the movie Groundhog Day after a stuffed animal (groundhog) had whacked him on the head after falling of the top shelf of Ethan's Costume Shoppe (along with a Phoenix stuffed animal, which had helped with the idea of a Time Loop via a Phoenix's power of rebirth.

However, it had seemed that Ethan hadn't been the harmless shopkeeper that they had thought. He had apparently enchanted the costumes to make it so when his spell activated, the people would become their costumes; kids with sticks taped to their hands would become Wolverine, girls in cat costumes would become the cat-girls that men worshiped with both heads, and kids with a parrot and eye patch would become a pirate (like Larry).

However, something had gone wrong with the spell. When Giles had gone to Ethan's to get him to break the curse, he had found the remains of Ethan's body by the door. Apparently, the spell's backfire had acted as a magical version of radiation poisoning. The Warlock's body looked like it had been left for several months to rot and decay, according to Willow between heaves, which had apparently gone with Giles even though he had wanted to stay.

However, that was nowhere _near_ the worst of the night. The wave of energy had spread from the costume shop, building strength and power. The first of those changed had only been altered slightly. A child dressed in a demon mask becomes a mini-demon, limited in appearance and persona. However, the spell grew larger and larger, as is the nature of chaos.

Cells were altered. Matter had been broken down to a type of existence smaller than atoms before being reassembled. People had been shifted, changed, and become their costumes beyond even the quantum level. Their spirits, their auras, their very souls had ripped apart and remade, something thought impossible, even to the First Primordial. People of the world had disappeared forever, never to return, while people of other worlds, of other dimensions had been reborn.

The spell had grew and expanded while absorbing excess energy, of which there had been a large amount inside the town of Sunnydale. The spell had grew beyond Sunnydale's limits, far beyond what its original caster's intent was to reach. It had continued to grow and multiply in a snowball effect, building strength and speed, sending shock waves unparalleled before in history through the planet's ley lines.

In Chicago, the people at a neighborhood Halloween party, people who never encountered Ethan Rayne, changed into their costumes. A woman who had dressed as Selene from the Underworld series became a Death Dealer. A generic vampire costume consisting of plastic fangs, a cape, and white face makeup becomes Dracula from Bram Stoker's novel.

In Washington, District of Columbia, little girls who had dressed as princesses and either became helpless victims for the monsters or, if magical, had used their fey magic to escape to safety. Parents who as dressed as zombies fell dead before proceeding to rise, before proceeding to try and fail on eating those dressed as mummies.

The changes had thrown tears threw space and time, as the chaos magic infected reality beyond what was imagined possible. Parts of the world in which Halloween had past, had been rewritten with their Halloween Nights changed. The chaos had consumed the world, leaving nothing original behind.

Those dressed as clowns laugh at the chaos around them as they stretch, deform, expand and contract their bodies into any form they can imagine, while those dressed as werewolves shift under the sky, some of their will, and others against the numbers of transformed rapidly increase, the differences between identical costume changes increase, leaving individuals with both common, and unique traits.

Even Janus, the supposed God of Chaos hadn't been able to stop the flow, as the spell hadn't been fueled by the apparent chaos of the gods which is actually probability, but by chaos, the primordial state of existence from which the first gods appeared, the primal chaos that gave birth to the first god Gaia, the primal chaos which even the First Primordial, a being infinitely older than even the Christian God, was born from.

Once, a being was born from a mystical stone made of primal chaos, a being which brought chaos and destruction to its world's heavens. Now, when the bell tolled the eleventh hour of All Hollow's Eve, tolled of the most powerful hour in the world, the spell shook the new gods, the ones that call themselves The Powers That Be and the ancient demons known as Wolf, Ram, and Hart. They were barely able to make it into their respective realms, realms which would only grant them safety for a while.

DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA

Back in Ethan's Costume Shop, the being which had cast the spell, a tall robed being which appears to be humanoid but is something _more_ laughed as the chaos consumed the world while darkness as dark as the void of space, as black as a Black Hole covered his body before receding, revealing the eldritch being gone. The bust of Janus glowed brightly before exploding into a burst of light and energy, consuming the room around it and shooting into the sky and deep into space, eradicating a portion of Neptune in the process, but it was too late for the power to be stopped by the magical object which had granted it life.

The sky and earth had parted, as the world had been covered in darkness and shadows unconceivable before the event. The Earth had shaken and the whole moon had become as red as blood. Several beings, several omnipotent beings merged with the First, eradicating miles around each point, ranging from half a acre to hundreds of miles, depending on their power.

He didn't remember that much of what happened after he had turned; all his knowledge of the evening had come from Giles, the surviving members of the Scooby Gang, and other general survivors. Apparently, Phil had realized that something new was going on, not only waking in a place that he had never seen before, but waking in a place that was dangerous and growing more and more dangerous every second. He had immediately hotwired a car before tearing out of town and hiding out in the desert. However, he ran into Dawn, who had dressed as Alice Abernathy, just one mile out of town, along with several others. Luckily for all of them, he had hotwired a Volkswagen Type II, also known as a minibus or microbus, the van usually driven around by hippies during the 70's, so there was enough room for all of them to make it to the entrance of a ravine wide enough to maneuver the van into.

They had watched the sky for hours as crimson and black clouds stormed with lightning colored all the colors of the rainbow, watched as winged beings with looks ranging from impossibly beautiful to maddening horrendous flew across the horizon, watched as the world was consumed in a terror not thought possible, as it was turned into the breeding grounds for unspeakable horrors beyond imagination. They waited watching, waiting for something to find them and kill them, but nothing did. They had waited until they fell asleep not from want, but from a need for their minds to shut down, to recuperate and try and find some semblance of order, of normality.

Xander had passed out about three in the afternoon of the First of November, a few hours after they had finally been able to get in contact with Giles via satellite phone, so they had a while to digest the info of what had happened. Apparently, Giles had figured out something was going on when the Hellmouth had started to open. It was only open a miniscule amount, so he had been able to shut it after about fifteen minutes, but by then the screams and roars had alerted him to trouble. He had been able to get out of the school just before something crushed the half of the school that contained the library. He had proceeded to gather up Princess Buffy, just before something ripped her in two, and Willow's ghost had been looking after Buffy, so while her ghostly self was ok, her body had been consumed by various entities.

When he opened his eyes, he expected himself to be seeing the gunmetal grey roof of the van, seeing the other members of their little survivalists, along with the smell of several unwashed people trapped within an enclosed space. However, he hadn't expected to see the roof of his bedroom in the Harris household.

"What…what the fuck just happened?"

DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA

_Hello all, it's Zoanzon here with the second chapter of Déjà Vu All Over Again…. Firstly, and most importantly, to the author known in this site known as Spaceman, I am sorry, but I took a lot of inspiration for this chapter from the first chapter of your story "Halloween World". I don't know if it is visible or not, but if it looks like plagiarism, it is__** NOT**__ meant to meant to be. Just to make the crediting official, to all readers, I credit Spaceman with some of the ideas and starting/filler plot in this chapter. I hope you read his story; it's pretty good._

_Spaceman, I do not believe that I will ever borrow ideas, but if I need to, I will ask first. If you don't allow it, I'll take a different path, but this part IS needed for the story to progress. _

_Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all like the story._


	13. Déjà Vu All Over Again… Chapter 03

_A/N – Hello all, Zoanzon here! This is an idea I got while reading Joshua the Evil Guy's Department of Mysteries Day; I had got an idea of that, that idea combined with the strain of ideas known as YAHF (Yet-Another-Halloween-Fic). Hope you all enjoy…_

_P.S. – Dawn is around at this point in time, since in the future when Dawn appears, it changes the past so that she fits in the timeline. Ergo, she would appear in this timeline too._

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I'm going to publish all of my original work, then stop sniffing glue or stop with the booze before you lose the little brain cells you have left._

_**Déjà Vu All Over Again…**_

_**Chapter 003 – Ironing out the Facts…**_

_**Plot Bunny: Xander, instead of going as a soldier, takes a different route. Now, he is trapped, stuck repeating the day over and over again. The day in question; Halloween, the same day the Ethan Rayne comes to Sunnydale. The path in question; Phil Conners, a certain weatherman. Now, watch as Xander tries to fix what has happened, using methods and meeting people good, bad, and funny.**_

After spending ten minutes staring at his ceiling, mind running several million miles an hour, Xander slowly slid out of bed, robotically doing his usually routine. After only what felt like five minutes, Xander felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. Turning his head fast enough that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash, he was amazed to find himself inside the school library, Buffy and Willow standing in front of him, along with Giles.

"Xander, finally!" Buffy exclaimed. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes! What are you, deaf? Anyway, are you still up to going to that new Halloween shop later?"

Xander slowly blinked before turning his head to look at the Blonde Slayer. "Halloween…Halloween's today?"

Buffy scrunched up her face in a questioning manner. "What the hell Xander, don't you remember the day? It's October Thirty-First, All Hallows Eve, the day when we get candy!"

"…Wasn't Halloween yesterday?" Xander said, confused, before rubbing his eyes confusedly. "Never mind, it must have just been a dream…sure, I'm coming."

After a few hours of school, in which he and the rest of the gang were pressed into service by Snyder to guide Trick-or-Treaters on their journey, and he was almost forced into an encounter a fight (an one-sided fight, but a fight none the less), but he was able to avoid it with his eerie Déjà Vu-like future sight which was making him start to think the "dream" he had wasn't so much of a dream and more like a prophecy.

When he got to Ethan's with the girls of the Scooby Gang, he immediately passed up the barrel full of extras he has seen in what he was calling "Groundhogween", or GHW. He also made sure to stick to the opposite side when he got to the isle holding the toys Fawkes the stuffed phoenix and Phil Jr. the stuffed groundhog. However, when he looked up, he saw that, unlike his GHW world dream, the toys weren't up there.

After he had chosen a non-possible GHW initiating costume, he took it up to Ethan, who he made sure to be wary around, just in case, and proceeded to go home and get dressed. "Well," he muttered to himself as he made sure the costume was on correctly, "At least if that dreamy vision thing turns out to be true and the world _does_ go to hell in a hand basket, I'll be more-or-less safe…"

After that, he proceeded to head over to the Summers household, where the eldest summers got a look at his first (since, in a way, it was the first costume) costume for the Halloween night. Afterwards, he and the Summers sisters, along with Willow, headed over to the high school. As Xander walked along, he glanced over at Dawn; somehow, he had changed the present-like timeline-ish situation to the point where she had changed her costume from Resident Evil's Alice to Hermione Granger, if he guessed correctly anyway.

What followed afterwards was the same as last time, in a way; somewhere around Eleven P.M., Xander could feel _something_ approaching. As quickly as he could, he pulled a note out of his pocket, just in time for the wave of chaos energy to hit Sunnydale. However, this time, it was different. Instead of building energy and power as it traveled around the world, it was reversed; infinite power, at least as close as it can get in our world without disintegrating everything around it anyway, _exploded_ out of the store known as Ethan's, losing power as it traveled the world, only absorbing enough residual energy to maintain itself and everyone into their costume, if only for a short amount of time.

While chaos rapidly spread around the world, the person possessing Alexander Lavelle Harris climbed back up after being knocked over by the blast. Before he could do anything other than look around in confusion, he noticed the note in his hand. "Well," the body of Xander said scratching his head while unfolding the note "perhaps this will explain why I'm waking up out here in a mysterious place and not waking up in bed with that blonde hottie, and who to gut for said situation."

_Dear Chuck (Let's see how you like it),_

_If it turns out I am right, then tonight the town of Sunnydale, and the rest of the world at that, are going to be turned into their costumes by an unknown event. Yes, I did say costume. I don't know whether or not you are a fictional being given life by the event, or if your place were all real, that there were just some people, gifted people, that could somehow 'see' your world, and that in reality the author of your tales here were just acting as those that would chronicle these places, that what they saw was just to fantastic to stayed bottled up. I would explain more, but if I'm right, than I shouldn't take up too much of your time reading this. I do not know about the worlds, but one thing I DO know is that if you don't help, I will die, and because of this situation, you will too. To summarize, James Howlett Logan, or to prove I know at least a bit about you, Wolverine A.K.A Experiment X of Project X, please help a teen and his town hold some semblance of hope for at least a while._

_From, Alexander "Xander" Harris_

DVAOA – DVAOA - DVAOA – DVAOA - DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA

_Hey all, its me! I know this is a bit late, but it wouldn't upload yesterday, so…here it is now. And…uuhhh…yeah. Chapter Four shall be out hopefully today as well, but it may be a day late as well._

_Oh, and if you see any typos, flaws, or just any parts where the story doesn't match up, let me know, be it by PM or Review. I don't remember which can be blocked against anonymous messages, but I made it so it's open so no-members/ unlogged people can still let me know._

_**WARNING! IMPORTANT!**__**WARNING! IMPORTANT!**__**WARNING! IMPORTANT!**_

_Next chapter, DVAOA will become its own story. What this means is that chapters for this story shall not be posted here anymore, they will be posted there and not here from chapter Five and on. The chapters already here will stay, and will be reposted in the new story, but, from chapter Five and on, they shall be in their own story. Thank you for your time, and for reading my stories._

_**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE STATEMENT!**__**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE STATEMENT!**_

_See you all later! Bye bye!_


	14. Déjà Vu All Over Again… Chapter 04

_A/N – Hello all, Zoanzon here! This is an idea I got while reading Joshua the Evil Guy's Department of Mysteries Day; I had got an idea of that, that idea combined with the strain of ideas known as YAHF (Yet-Another-Halloween-Fic). Hope you all enjoy…_

_P.S. – Dawn is around at this point in time, since in the future when Dawn appears, it changes the past so that she fits in the timeline. Ergo, she would appear in this timeline too._

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I'm going to publish all of my original work, then stop sniffing glue or stop with the booze before you lose the little brain cells you have left._

_**Déjà Vu All Over Again…**_

_**Chapter 004 – Rinse and Repeat…**_

_**Plot Bunny: Xander, instead of going as a soldier, takes a different route. Now, he is trapped, stuck repeating the day over and over again. The day in question; Halloween, the same day the Ethan Rayne comes to Sunnydale. The path in question; Phil Conners, a certain weatherman. Now, watch as Xander tries to fix what has happened, using methods and meeting people good, bad, and funny.**_

Xander stared at the ceiling, eyes glazed while his mind went hundreds of miles per hour. October 31st was visiting him once again. However, instead of the year later, it was the same year over and over again. The first time around, he went as Phil Conners from one of his favorite movies. In that time around, the world ended in a fate worse than Hell.

The second time around, he had thought the experience was just a vision, a glimpse of the future for some reason gifted to him. With the "future" granted to him, he decided to go as Wolverine from the X-Men, so that if the Hellworld once again came into being, he would be able to ride it out. That time, it went differently.

For some reason, the first time around, the "Halloween Wave" gained power, snowballing into an effect that wouldn't and couldn't be stopped. However, that time, it went in reverse. From what he could tell, it had left the storefront used by the warlock Ethan Rayne at nearby at nearly the same power as when it encountered the stretch of ocean south-east of Madagasgar. The location was on the opposite side of the world, from which the event started, so the power of the event was, with how it was multiplying, nearly-infinite.

The power somehow crossed with him, but lost power, ending with almost nothing at the same exact place where it ended the previous time. However, somehow, instead of him somehow "falling" back in time via sleep, he died and came back. Xander didn't know how, as a result of the fact that Wolverine had advanced regeneration; a rate of healing so powerful it was thought that decapitation was the only way to kill him. On top of that, his adamantium-covered skeleton was something that would slow down any attempts to end his life.

"So…" Xander muttered to himself, "how did I die with him…?"

Something had killed him about ten minutes, something that had moved so fast, that he had only seen it was coming half a second before it hit him. With that, he had woken into his third day of Halloween. With that, he had been stunned. He had spent the following two "replays" investigating whatever the _hell_ had happened to him. Those days had been spent in solidarity, and he had believed that he had found something that could possibly explain the Clusterfuck of a situation.

Phil Conners. The reporter who had been the main character in the movie Groundhog Day, a film whose plot was based around the idea that said reporter was trapped inside a "time loop", an event where a certain amount of time would "replay" itself, ranging from a day, to an entire lifetime. From what was happening, he was guessing in the district of a day to three, but it could be anytime within a week. Now, on his fifth day (the first being the Phil Day, the Second the Wolverine day, and the last two being research days), he had no idea on what to do.

Should he try and replay Halloween again? Should he try and see if Giles or the others had any ideas? What should he do? After about ten minutes, he got out of bed, took a long, hot shower, and brushed his teeth. "Ow!" He yelped. He had accidently cut himself on the side of his arm; about three inches long, not too wide and very shallow. "Ugh, it'll fade…gotta get to school, I'll figure out what to do on the way…"

As he walked out the door, he didn't notice the scratch on his arm slightly sizzling, before slowly closing up…

DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA – DVAOA

_Hey all, its meee! Sorry this is late; school has been a bitch of a time. Luckily for me and all my readers, as of today, I am on a two week break. Over this break, I believe that I'll be able to catch up to my story quota, so…yea. Also, if you see any typos or confusing story parts, let me know. Zoanzon, over and out!_


	15. HP & PPG: Warlock

_A/N – Hey all, its meeeee! I'm having a little bit of writer's block with DVAOA (which WILL continue…someday), so I'm going to try something else floating through my head. It's an adaptation of two ideas I had, and will hopefully end will enough…_

_Disclaimer: If you try and sue for me using copywrited stuff for non-profit use and enjoyment of others, I got two words: "Bite Me."_

_**Warlock**_

_**Chapter 001 – A Bit of Inter-Dimensional Travel**_

_**Plot Bunny: It is unknown how. It is unknown why. However, neither of these thoughts matter to Harry, who, when trying to stop the ritual to rebirth Voldemort, says a sentence that changes… everything. Something happens, taking him, Voldemort, and Wormtail…away to a new world. When they arrive, the he is alone… only one supposedly remains. However, all is not right… if, because of happens you fuse with other living organisms… why doesn't he show any features of Wormtail or Voldemort? Not only that, he's alone in a new place, and causing trouble already.**_

"_B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."_

_Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt it's point penetrate the crook of his right arm blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting in pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it._

_He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood._

_- Excerpt taken from Page 642 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, American Edition_

As Harry groaned in pain, thoughts roared through his head at hundreds of miles an hour. Among ones ranging from serious to comical, one prevailed in his mind; why did Wormtail say the things that he did…and if he said the blood was forcibly taken…what would happen if it was declared willingly given?

"Wormtail, there's something I think you should know." He coughed out, making the ex-Marauder pause for a moment before continuing on.

"What is it Potter?" He said, stopping before the cauldron before starting to tip the vial into it.

He licked his lips, before saying a sentence that would change…everything.

"I, Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Rose Potter nee Evens and James Gabriel Potter, willingly give my blood."

For a few seconds, everything stopped. Insects stopped chirping. Animals stopped calling to each other, and the wind stopped rustling the trees. Wormtail's head snapped towards him so fast that Harry was wondering how he didn't get whiplash as he looked on in abject horror.

Above all, a voice shouted yelled, from the Mini-Voldie in the cauldron. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Above all noises, a single drop of liquid ruby fell from the clear vial into the cauldron containing eldritch fluids of unknown origin, but a purpose easy to figure, changing history…_forever_.

* * *

The Pater Servus Inimicus Ritual, created by Dark Lord Noruas within a year of the death of Jesus of Nazareth, was a vile creation.

Made in relation to the magic known as a Horcrux, it was used to bring back a wraith, what happened to one who had a Horcrux in existence while their physical body was destroyed, back to the physical plane. Learning of the ritual about five years after the youngest potter disintegrated his former body, he used a good chuck of his time before "merging" with Professor Quirrel learning all he could about the potion involved, including how to make it.

Unluckily for most users of the potion before him, they did not know that in accordance to the potion, four more things were needed in the liquid before it would work.

Bone of the father, unwittingly given.

Flesh of the Servant, willingly given.

Blood of the Enemy, unwillingly taken.

And finally, a fragment of the soul bound to a physical object, known better as a Horcrux.

Luckily for Voldemort, he had created two Horcruxes before his "removal" from the physical plane; his old diary from school, which was destroyed by Harry after the killing of the Basilisk, and the Gaunt Family ring.

Now, with the change that Harry implemented with the carelessness that can come into existence when death is imminent, everything was _wrong_. If not for a set of coincidences, the change would have ended in a magical version of a nuclear explosion, with a mile wide crater and pure magic fallout being the by-products. However, that was not to be the case.

Harry, being regarded as the boy who had cheated his way into the tournament, had had his stuff stolen or otherwise just plain messed with almost daily. After the fifth time, he had gone to Professor Flitwick and asked if he knew anyway he could carry his most important artifacts on him at all time, to make sure they weren't messed with.

Luckily enough, he did, and proceeded to direct the Potter Heir toward the item known as a Mokeskin pouch, which not only was bigger on the inside than the outside, but would only let the owner take things out. Inside, he had stored his photo albums, as well as a few other books, charms (the trinket kind, not the magic), and _his Invisibility Cloak._

One more fact that would, in the future, be monumentally important, was the fact that while a baby, he regularly summoned his parent's wands to mess around with (which usually ended in his father or one of his uncles another skin color) and once did the same thing with Dumbledore's wand.

Dumbledore's Elder Wand.

With the possession of the Cloak of Invisibility on his body and the true owner of the Wand of Destiny, as well as the Gaunt Ring being used as the Horcrux used in the Pater Servus Inimicus Ritual, never had the owners of all of the Deathly Hallows, the Death-Blessed, been in the same room since the brothers Peverell had forged their gifts and parted company, even if only in spirit in the case of the Eldruhn Wand.

With Harry possessing two of the Hallows, and the third inside the cauldron, unclaimed except for a fraction of a soul tied to it, they proceeded to try and protect their masters, by any means necessary.

* * *

No one, not Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Flamels, or anyone else would or could, if given the chance to investigate, be able to try and figure out how they kept the annihilation from happening, or why they did so. No one would or could be able to explain what happened. All the Aurors that arrived on scene would find out, as well as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was that, in the clearing in which it occurred, as well as nearly an entire kilometer from that epicenter, was _dead_.

Nothing within that circle was alive; not the birds, not the lizards nor the snakes, not even the Eriophyid mites, among the smallest of all arthropods, measuring only 125 to 250 μm in length, were dead. The only other thing that was different was the clearing in which the incident occurred, the entire 30 meter diameter clearing, was _gone_.


	16. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

The contents of this chapter have been removed under the Stop Online Piracy Act and the Protect Intellectual Property Act of 2012 for copyright violation.

DO YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO FANFICTION? IF NOT, PROTEST AGAINST SOPA AND PIPA


	17. HP: Harry Potter The Video Game

_**Harry Potter: The Video Game**_

_**Chapter 001 – GAAAME OOOVVVEEERRR!**_

_**Plot Bunny: A Soul is a Fixed Thing, a Concept beyond everything; once Someone Dies, their Soul can't Return. No one ever told Harry Potter that, and while he knew life wasn't a game…no one ever told Deities that.**_

Harry sighed as he walked down the halls of the school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had just left Dumbledore's office a few minutes ago, and he was thinking over things.

Not two hours ago, he, along with Ron and Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, had stormed the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. During the middle of his History of Magic OWL Test, he had been sent a false vision showing that Voldemort had somehow captured Sirius and was torturing him in the aforementioned Department of Mysteries.

Being the idiot that he was, he immediately decided to go rescue him, forgetting about the communication mirrors that he had been given, and only attempting to check beforehand by using Umbridge's Floo Network, which was a waste of time.

However, it ended…badly, to say the understatement. Ron was confounded and attacked by flying brains that did who KNOWS what to him and Neville had his nose broken (as well as his wand) and had been tagged by a cutting curse on his arm that almost went to the bone. Ginny had had her ankle broken, and Luna almost suffered shock from over-stunning, like McGonagall. Hermione was almost killed by an unknown spell from Dolohov, and Sirius… when he and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix arrived to help out, his Godfather was killed by his psychotic cousin Bellatrix by knocking him through that Veil thing in the DOM.

The aftermath of the situation was even worse; after witnessing a battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort (the end of which inadvertently proving to Fudge and others in the Ministry that Voldemort _was_ indeed back), the Headmaster made a Portkey which brought him to his office.

After sitting alone for almost a half hour in a rage, Dumbledore came back to him and told him something which made him just a bit angrier. Everything was because of a Prophecy. Spoken by Trelawney. Self-fulfilling as well, from the sound of it.

To say he was a bit angry was like saying Um-bitch was a bit of a bigot or Dumbledore a bit eccentric. It just got worse when the obviously senile Headmaster mentioned what he had thought was the _'power the Dark Lord Knows not'_. Love.

Harry would have laughed at the old man before attempting to have him committed had he not proceeded to destroy the room via magic outburst after finally getting over his shock.

After calming down, and being chastised, _chastised_ for his actions, he had finally gotten tired of the empty words and proceeded to blow the magically-locked door open before heading down the stairs and passing the gargoyle. All the while, Dumbledore was staring in shock at him, amazed and slightly horrified that the youngest Potter was able to destroy a door that had century's worth of charms and wards placed on it in seconds. Even he, at his prime, couldn't do that.

"Harry," he whispered as the portraits suddenly broke their silence, filling the room with chatter. "What…what _are_ you?"

-HPTVG-

As Harry waited at the end of the hallway, waiting for the staircase to rotate back to take him to the Gryffindor Common Room, he screamed out in pain as an unknown spell hit him in the small of his back, smashing his head against the wall as he fell to the ground paralyzed.

As he fell down, barely missing falling down the empty space where the moving staircase moved to and from, he saw who had attacked him. When he saw who it was, his blood proceeded to freeze in his veins.

It was Umbridge, and she didn't look to be entirely happy…or sane. Here hair was all frizzed out with leaves and tiny branches stuck in it, her robes and a good chunk of her visible skin were covered in mud (or what he hoped was mud anyway) and a whole lot of other stuff from a forest floor. Her eyes were bloodshot and bulging, and as she came closer, he could hear her panting like a dog.

"Hem hem!" She cackled out hysterically, limping as she walked up to his paralyzed body, pointing her thick, stubby wand at him the entire time. "What have we here; the missing little liar!"

You have caused me a lot of problems Mr. Potter!" She spat out, incidentally covering him in spittle.

"So Mr. Potter," she said, levitating his unmoving body before stepping onto the staircase that had appeared, bringing him with her. "What shall we do to punish you? I would suggest lines, but I don't think that would… set in in the time I have to…_punish_ you."

Harry's eyes went wide as they could as he heard her list various graphic and disturbing forms of torture as she levitated him along, each worse than the last. It was official; Umbridge had snapped, and violently too from the sound of it. He was pretty sure that by the time Dumbledore or anyone else decided to track him down, he'd either be dead, on his way, or wishing for the first option.

He started (as much as he could anyway) when she came to a stop in front of the defense classroom. She proceeded to open the door and led him up, and into her office; the same one which he had tried to use to contact Sirius earlier. She kicked the door shut before using her wand to cast a myriad of spells on the door, inadvertently dropping the levitation spell that was on him, dropping him onto the hard, stone floor.

Almost a second after she finished casting spells onto the door, a sound akin to a bomb detonating came from the other side of the door, rattling it in its frame. For a second, a myriad of colors flickered across the surface of the enchanted door, before vanishing.

From what he could see of the psychotic Head Inquisitor, she was stunned before an unimaginable rage came over her features, wiping away everything else. "I didn't expect Dumbledore to find out nearly this soon, but of course he would be awaiting locking charms, especially on my office." She muttered to herself as she paced around the room, appearing and disappearing from view.

"Well," she suddenly exclaimed with an even madder look in her eyes, suddenly pointing her wand at him while the door proceeded to flash violently through several eye-blinding colors rapidly. "Since I only seem to have a few seconds left, I just have this to say; goodbye Mr. Potter, and may you cause no more trouble to well-respected members of the Wizarding Community. _**Avada Kedavra**_!"

Just as the door burst open in an explosion that sent fragments of wood into and through Umbridge's upper body, instantly removing her from the world, the green curse that filled his dreams for thirteen-and-a-half years, the curse the same exact shade of green as his eyes had been ever since October Thirty-First, Nineteen Eighty-One left Dolores Jane Umbridge's wand…and proceeded to kill Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter…well, that would be so if Harry was a normal boy. However, since he is by _no_ stretch of the word normal, things went a teeny bit differently.

-HPTVG-

Harry blinked…then blinked again…then a third time…then proceeded to stare.

He had been paralyzed by Umbridge (likely with Petrificus Totalus), before being dragged off to her office while the women was raving. After that, he'd been killed by her. By _Umbridge_. It was enough to drive a normal man insane, being killed by _her_.

After being hit by Avada Kedavra, it had been like he had been knocked out, not hit by one of the most feared spells still around.

He had 'woken' at his normal seat in the Great Hall, with what he believed to be Sonny & Cher's "I Got You Babe" playing in the background (while having Dudley Dursley as a cousin in bad in most cases, he'd learned a lot of songs through the walls whenever he got bored). There was no one in there with him, and while there was nothing in the glasses or on anyone else's plates, there was a rolled-up parchment.

Slowly reaching for it, since it was the only thing in the room worth paying attention to at the moment, he rolled it open.

**~ GAME OVER! ~**

**Score:**

**Age: Fifteen Years = 150 Points**

**Friends Made: (4) = 20 Points**

**Spells Learned: (34) = 170 Points**

**Survived: Dursley Family (125 Months) = 125 Points**

**Survived: Voldemort Shade (First Year) = 200 Points**

**Survived: Chamber of Secrets Basilisk = 500 Points**

**Survived: Voldemort Horcrux (Second Year) = 250 Points**

**Protected: False Philosopher's Stone (First Year) = 100 Points**

**Saved: Ginny Weasley (Second Year) = 150 Points**

**Saved: Sirius Black (Third Year) = 250 Points**

**Saved: Buckbeak (Third Year) = 200 Points**

**Won: TriWizard Tournament Task One (Fourth Year) = 50 Points**

**Won: Triwizard Tournament Task Three (Fourth Year) = 50 Points**

**Won: TriWizard Tournament (Fourth Year) = 200 Points**

**Destroyed: Voldemort Horcrux – Diary (Second Year) = 200 Points**

**Spell Mastered: Expecto Patronum (Third Year) = 100 Points**

**Captured: Lucius Malfoy (Fifth Year) = 50 Points**

**Captured: Rodolphus Lestrange (Fifth Year) = 50 Points**

**Captured: Rabastan Lestrange (Fifth Year) = 50 Points**

**Captured: Antonin Dolohov (Fifth Year) = 40 Points**

**Captured: Augustus Rookwood (Fifth Year) = 40 Points**

**Captured: Walden Macnair (Fifth Year) = 40 Points**

**Captured: Crabbe (Fifth Year) = 30 Points**

**Captured: Avery Jr. (Fifth Year) = 25 Points**

**Captured: Jugson (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Nott (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Mulciber (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Gibbon (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Watts (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Melson (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Captured: Mercer (Fifth Year) = 10 Points**

**Subtotal: 3,110 points**

**Hogwarts letters destroyed (50 max) = -100 Points**

**Lost: Sirius (Third Year) = -150 Points**

**Lost: [?] to another = -500 Points**

**Lost: [?] to another = -300 Points**

**Lost: [?] to another = -300 Points**

**Lost: [?] to another = -300 Points**

**Lost: [?] to another = -300 Points**

**Trusted: "The Iscariot" = -300 Points**

**Never Met: "The Messiah" = -1000 Points**

**Never Met: "The Believer" = -400 Points**

**Never Met: "The Charmed" = -400 Points**

**Never Met: "The Zeppo" = -400 Points**

**Never Met: "The Doctor" = -300 Points**

**Died: Sirius Black (Fifth Year) = -800 Points**

**Acted inappropriately towards relationships = -150 Points**

**Died A Teen = -200 Points**

**Subtotal = -5,895 Points**

**Final Total: -2,780 points**

**Rating: Loser!**

**Alignment: Pure Light {Self-sacrificing Savior}**

**Karma: Naively Light {Inspiring Martyr}**

**~ Archetypes Unlocked ~**

**Negative Score! Unlocked "Useless Harry"!**

**Saved Philosopher's Stone! Unlocked "Harry Flamel"!**

**Infected with Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom in One Session! Unlocked "Chimera Harry"!**

**Lucius Malfoy Defeated! Unlocked "Harry Malfoy"!**

**Inspiring Martyr Karma! Unlocked "Harry the Saint"!**

**Light Alignment and Light Karma in {Harry James Potter} Archetype! Unlocked "Light Lord Potter"!**

**Ω**

"…I'm going to go out on a limb here and just make a guess that I'm in Hell." Harry deadpanned as he stared at the paper in his hands. "This is one of those things that drive people to drinking, I'm guessing."

After proceeding to look around the Great Hall look-alike for a minute in stunned belief, he proceeded to let out a string of invective staggering in both its variety and breadth, and seemed to provide proof in a possible linguistic proficiency that the young man could possibly purse later on in life, and to possibly exponential levels.

After he calmed down a bit, and thought things over in his head, he had three(ish) probable causes for the situation he was in:

1.) The Weasley Twins, Voldemort or someone else decided this was a good prank/torture idea.

2.) He had lost his mind, and was actually currently in a psychiatric hospital.

Or…

3.) He had actually been killed by Unbridge, but because of an unknown factor, his life was now a video game.

He so hoped that it was the First.

Considering his luck, it was probably the Third.

-HPTVG-

After he had reasoned things over in his mind, he noticed the horseshoe-like symbol at the bottom of the paper was blinking white every other second. On…off…on…off…

Hoping that it would give him an answer to the…conundrum…he was in, he touched his finger to the symbol, regardless of the common sense that was screaming against it.

At the last second, he remembered in time, but his finger just touched the symbol. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited…and waited. About ten seconds later, he opened his eyes to see that it was still blinking, as if touching it had no effect. Considering what had happened, that was likely to be right.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise and childish glee. Before he could think over what he was doing, he proceeded to pull out his wand (which he was surprised to have here) and tapped it to the symbol.

Immediately, all ink vanished from the page, like the Marauder's Map or Riddle's Diary, before words started appearing as if there was an invisible quill writing it all out.

_Harry Potter: The Video Game_

_New Game_

_Load Game_

_Archetype Room_

_Previous Points Results_

_Extras_

_Options_

_Multiplayer_

"…This is going to suck, I just know it."


	18. HP & DF: The Wolf, Ram, and Potter

_Authors Note – Hey all, it's Zoanzon with an important note; this will not be a Harry Potter/BtVS (and Angel story), but HP/Dresden Files. It's said that in Angel that Wolfram and Hart is a multi-dimensional law firm, so I'm just thinking some something like they pulled out and the Hart family is just a remnant (a serious one of course, but a remnant). It may have different crossovers, be they ideas people "borrowed" or actual crossovers, but those will be the main two._

_Also, I cannot claim credit for this idea on my own; this is MarcusRowland from TwistingTheHellmouth's Challenge #2315 – The Wolf, The Ram, and Harry Potter. However, this which I am writing is NOT going to follow his challenge, due to the fact that his is centered around HP/Angel Crossover, and I haven't seen enough of that to pull that off._

_Instead, I am, as I stated two paragraphs above, going to try and make this into a HP/Dresden Files X-Over, if it goes beyond this anyways._

_**The Wolf, The Ram, and The Potter**_

_**Chapter 001 – A Destiny Unknown…**_

_**Plot Bunny: On Harry's first visit to Gringotts, the Goblins take him to a Bank Supervisor, who tells him of an unknown family connection. Now the Heir of the Hart Family, Hadrian James Potter-Hart will be in for the time of his life; politics, demons, and powers are just a taste of the new life.**_

Harry looked around as they entered Gringotts; while the rest of Diagon Alley looked amazing, there was something about the large marble building that _resonated_ within him.

All of his life, ever since he could remember, he had always felt hollow, like something was missing. Now that they entered the monolithic building, that feeling was starting to fade.

He snapped back to reality as they entered one of the numerous lines leading to the tellers. The line was moving somewhat fast, but that was to be expected; magic must make things a bit easier. About three minutes later, the line in front of them ended, allowing them to finally withdraw what they needed.

"Yes?" The Goblin manning the counter they were at sneered, showing exactly how much he appreciated them being at his counter.

"Mornin," Hagrid said with a smile, either not noticing or not caring about the goblin's displeasure, "We need to withdraw the content of Vault Seven-hundred and Thirteen, as well as Vault Eight-Hundred and Two." As he spoke he withdrew a letter and a key. "Oh, the key for the latter Vault was lost, so I was hoping that you could make a new one for us as well."

The Goblin sneered again as he read the letter and looked at the key closely. "This seems to be in order. Now," the Goblin said, pulling a bowl filled with a metallic liquid that reminded him of liquid silver, as well as an ornate dagger, before switching his gaze over to me. "Prick your finger with this knife into the bowl, and any and all keys that you are allowed access to will be created.

"When you do this, your name and available vaults will appear on this paper." At this point, he pulled out a piece of parchment, before tapping the dagger with it.

As I nervously reached toward the knife, the goblin caught my hand, tilting my head up with his other so were looking in each other's eyes. "A warning; if you and your companion happen to be lying about having that vault, or any at all, the consequences for your foolish actions will be _dire_."

After he let go of my hand, I again reached toward the blade, although slower than before. Nervous, I tapped the blade to my left index finger, releasing a drop or two of blood before the wound sealed itself shut. Surprised, I looked toward the knife, only to see the blood on the blade vanish.

"The blade is enchanted to heal the wounds it causes and Vanish all blood or flesh that remains on the blade, the reason being that in the Wizarding World, the only thing more powerful than Blood is one's True Name." The goblin said as he pulled the dagger from my fingers.

As he slipped it back under the counter, he kept on talking. "You have a name, and a True Name, which, in the wrong hands, can be used to control you, or worse. So, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, taking a look at the paper, "once you find out what it is, be sure to _never_ tell anyone you don't trust with your life and soul."

After he was finished speaking, he reached into the top of the bowl, and pulled out four keys. After checking the paper quickly, he then gave Hagrid's original key and one of the four new ones to Hagrid, and the other three to Harry.

"The Potter Family connection is confirmed to be true; I don't know what the other three vaults are, but that is none of my concern. The paper will tell you about your vaults, so you'll want to hang on to that."

As they were led to the cart, to head to Hadgrid's vault (Harry insisted that they go there first, so that he could look over the paper), he unfolded the paper, right as the ink stopped appearing on the paper.

_**Birth Name: Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Date of Birth: July 31**__**st**__**, 1980**_

_**Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans – deceased October 31**__**st**__**, 1981**_

_**Father: James Gabriel Hart Potter – deceased October 31**__**st**__**, 1981**_

_**Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black – Living**_

_**Vaults in Current Possession – 4**_

_**Vault 0802 – Potter Family Vault – No Withdraws Allowed until 17 or Emancipated – Access Allowed**_

_**Vault 2953 – Hadrian Potter Trust Vault – Withdraws and Access Allowed – No Withdraws over 1,000 Galleons per Month – No**_ _**Artifact Withdraw Allowed until 17**_

_**Vault 2512 – Lily Evens Vault – No Artifact Withdraw Allowed until 17**_

_**Vault 0003 – Hart Family Vault – No Withdraws Allowed until Acceptance of the Family Ring as well as the Reading of the Family Motto and Oath**_

_**Hereditas directus of:**_

_**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter – Hereditas Primus – FINALIZED**_

_**The Ancient House of Black – Hereditas Primus – To be Finalized Upon Death of Lord Black**_

_**The Noble House of Peverell - Hereditas Primus – To be Finalized Upon the Acceptance of the Family Ring and Oath as well as the Reading of the Family Motto**_

_**The Most Noble and Most Elderly House of Hart – Hereditas Singulus - To be Finalized Upon the Acceptance of the Family Ring as well as the Reading of the Family Motto**_

After the Goblin opened the vault up for Hagrid, Harry went up to him and asked him, "Um, can I ask you something; I don't know what some, well, most of this stuff means."

As Hagrid started walking back, the Goblin turned toward him. "I might know a bit about it, but it would be better if you were to ask one of the Vault Supervisors; not only will they have info on almost every Vault there is, but they would have access to info others, like me, wouldn't."

Satisfied for the moment, they proceeded to head to his Trust Vault, and withdrew about 100 Galleons. After they got back on the surface, he proceeded to, after satisfying Hagrid's questions on whether or not he'd be able to get his stuff on his own until he got back, follow Griphook (the Goblin who had taken them down), who had said he could escort Harry to one of the Supervisors.

After walking for about 5 minutes through twisting halls, they ended in front of a door that looked exactly like the rest. "Here is Snarlclaw's office. He is the one that would know the most about matters such as this."

As Griphook walked away, Harry looked at the door with a bit of trepidation, before slowly knocking on the steel door. Almost immediately, he heard a response ushering him inside.

Snarlclaw the Goblin was tall for a Goblin, almost 4'6", with silvering hair and a pair of half-moon glasses perched on the top of his nose. He didn't look as strict as the rest of the Goblin's he had seen, but Harry was sure that he could be as mean as needed if it _were_ needed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter; I was informed you were coming. What is it you need?"

"Uh," Harry paused, before taking a seat in one of the chairs provided for such a reason and continuing on, "I am curious about some of the… Hereditas directus I believe it's called, some of that stuff."

Snarlclaw's brow scrunched up. "Hereditas directus is the list of Families which you can and possibly will become the Head of. The Potter Family, as you might be able to imagine, is what you can become the head of, and from the looks of the paper, that is already in the finalized steps.

"When it says finalized like it does, that means that if you live for one year beyond the time it says it's finalized, than you can become the head of the Family."

The Goblin took a sip of the water on his desk before continuing. "While that would be a lot of responsibility, you can provide a Proxy to take over, but that can be explained later. Now, onto the next Family; the Black Family is your Godfather's Family, and–"

"My Godfather…" Harry said, stunned.

"Yes Mr. Potter, your Godfather. Sirius Black, before the death of your parents and the…unfortunate event that that occurred afterwards, he declared you the Hereditas Primus, or First Heir, of the Black Family. However, that won't come into effect until he, the Lord Black, dies, so you don't have to worry about that for a bit.

"Now, the Peverell Family…" At this, the Goblin sighed before rubbing his brow with his thumb and index fingers. "While it has been thought for a bit by Goblin-kind that a family was descended from the Peverell lines, most of Wizarding Europe has thought them dead for almost a millennia. In fact, it is long thought that they were one of the first Wizarding Families to ever truly die off.

"The Peverell Family…according to the Inheritance Paper here, it will be finalized upon the Acceptance of the Family Ring, as well as the reading of the Oath and Family Motto."

"Wait," Harry said, a bit confused. "What do you mean, what about a Ring, Oath, and Motto?"

"To become a Head, you always need to wear the Family Ring, but for some Families, they enchanted the Ring so only one of their Blood could wear it. Sometimes, you need a certain amount of Magical Power, but other times, it's something else. In addition, some Families put an Oath down, a kind of Unbreakable Oath-like thing which can kill if broken. The last thing, the Family Motto, is just a formality I believe."

Now, onto the different Titles in front of the Familie-"

"Um, excuse me, but what about the last Family?" Harry asked, confused as the Goblin Supervisor's face crumpled up in confusion and a bit of annoyance.

"What do you happen to be talking about, Mr. Potter? There are only 3 Families on this list; Potter, Black, and Peverell."

"That's impossible," Harry said, "There's 4 names; Potter, Black, Peverell, and Hart."

Before he could even tell what was happening, the Goblin reached across his desk and grabbed his throat, pulling him halfway across his desk. "What did you just say?" The Goblin raged, eyes wide with spittle flying. "Where did you learn that name?"

"I-I-I's on that Inheritance Paper thing; it reads 'The Most Noble and Most Elderly House of Hart!' That's the truth, I swear!"

The Goblin's fingers loosened before falling away as he sank back into his chair, his face showing how stunned he was. "That's…that's impossible…it can't be possible…it just can't…" he started to mumble to himself.

"Um, Mr. Snarlclaw, what's wrong?" Harry squeaked out, obviously still freaked out about what had happened.

"Hand me that paper again." The Goblin said, pointing towards where the Inheritance Paper had fallen during his miniature psychotic break as he pulled out a bottle of whisky and a shot glass. As he started pouring himself a shot of the amber-ish liquid, he watched Harry pick up the paper, before bringing it to him.

As he glanced at the paper, he saw it was as he feared. Right after Family Peverell, The Noble House, he saw a flicker of light before the inclusion of a fourth family name; Family Hart, The Most Noble and Most Elderly House. _'And one of the worst Families in existence.'_

"Mr. Potter…I'm sorry I snapped at you; this…this is…unexpected…to say the least…Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, do you know who or…what the Hart Family is?"

"Uhh...no, I don't. Am I supposed to?" Harry was understandably a bit scared, and thought it would be good to go cautiously for a bit.

"Mr. Potter, I have another question for you. Have you ever heard of a law agency named Wolfram and Hart?"

"Uh, no, I haven't. Am I somehow related? Is it important?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," Snarlclaw said, a grim look on his face. "Yes it does. It's _very_ important."

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP, AND IMPORTANT POLL ON AUTHOR'S PAGE._


	19. Harry Potter the Video Game Chapter 02

_Important A/N: Hey all! Now, even though this chapter's out, that poll for what Archetype he picks is still up, and will be for about a week. You guys may want to hurry, because at that week's end, I'm starting up the third chapter of this, and the choices will be made!_

_Oh, and anyone who feels up to being a Beta, just PM me (please do that and not review it in, since I check PM's more often than the reviews. I'm not sure that my work is all that good and I'd like someone to be checking along behind me._

_**Harry Potter: The Video Game**_

_**Chapter 002 – Help, New Game, and Archetypes Galore**_

_**Plot Bunny: A Soul is a Fixed Thing, a Concept beyond everything; once Someone Dies, their Soul can't Return. No one ever told Harry Potter that, and while he knew life wasn't a game…no one ever told Deities that.**_

Harry groaned as he slumped into the seat in the "Great Hall of the Afterlife", as he had taken to calling it, before dropping his head onto the table. After seeing the little paper telling him that his life was, in fact, a video game, he had gotten a little panicked…just a little…he'd freaked out. He had, for the next few hours, tried to escape the room. However, after that time, he had to admit defeat.

The main doors were sealed beyond a doubt, as well as the doors to the Side Chamber. Since all the plates were empty, he had decided to see if he could somehow force them into the space between the doors, to open them. All that got him, however, was a bunch of wasted time and a bit of annoyance.

After that, he had tried to ram them open using one of the Ravenclaw Table's benches, since it was closest to the door. Unfortunately for that plan, while he could, after a minute or so, get it to start sliding, it was nowhere near fast enough to rattle the doors, let alone get them open. After that, he'd given up.

Harry had, for the time of one millisecond, wondered if he should see if trying to slit his wrists would get them to open by whoever was cruelly joking around with him, but he quickly wrote that off as a little suicidal tendency left over from the fact his Godfather had been killed.

Sighing, he picked his head off the wooden surface of the Gryffindor table, before slowly picking up what he had decided to call "The Game Paper", considering it was the only thing there that was out of place…besides him, of course. As he picked it up, he noticed it looked the same.

_Harry Potter: The Video Game_

_New Game_

_Load Game_

_Archetype Room_

_Previous Points Results_

_Extras_

_Options_

_Multiplayer_

Focusing on the paper, he noticed that 'Load Game' and 'Multiplayer' were crossed out, as was 'Extras'. "Probably need to unlock them somehow…" He muttered to himself as he read through the page again. Looking at it suspiciously, he proceeded to start with 'Options'. Tapping his wand to the word, the paper cleared itself of everything before appearing with everything in options.

_Options_

_Help_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Ω_

Grumbling to himself, he tapped his wand to the first, and at the current time, only option, clearing the page again before writing started appearing. However, unlike how the paper usually looked, in choices to pick, it was actual writing.

_The __**New Game**__ option starts a game at the Archetype Room, where after a choice of Archetypes in made. This will start at the birth of the Archetype, wherever that may be. The __**Load Game **__option (Currently Locked), starts a Saved Archetype at wherever it was saved. The __**Archetype Room**__ allows for viewing of all Archetypes; whereas its accessing through the New Game option just shows available Archetypes, this shows all._

_The __**Previous Points Results**__ shows the Scoring of the Last Game Completed. The __**Extras**__ (Currently Locked) menu shows all unlocked features, from Mods to Easter Eggs. The __**Options**__ menu shows all features that are part of the game. The __**Multiplayer**__ (Currently Locked) choice allows for playing with another Gamer, be it in your or their Universe. The __**Omega**__ Icon allows for movement into the previous menu from the current one._

_Ω_

"Well…crap."

-HPTVG-

After reading through Help Page, he ruffled his hair and sighed once again (something he believed that he would be doing a lot now on), before tapping the Omega symbol. Clearing to the Main Page, as he had decided to call it, he decided to start with New Game.

"After all," he muttered to himself as the page completely cleared of the ink, "there's really nothing else I can do."

Hearing what sounded like a gigantic lock unlocking, he looked up to see the door to the side chamber, the one he had been in after his name was shot from the Goblet last year, creak open. However, all he could see was a glowing white light.

After remembering to grab the paper, he got up and started walking towards the door.

"No Harry, no! Don't walk into the light at the end of the tunnel…" He muttered to himself as he went through the door. For a second, all he could see was a bright light, before it faded away.

"Well…fuck." Harry had kept some hope that this was some prank or torture, but seeing this wiped that away.

The place was incredibly huge, at least the diameter of Hogwarts, if not more. It was what looked like a gigantic field of grass, with hedges over a hundred feet tall surrounding it. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the "sky". When he looked behind him, he saw a doorway, filled with the same white light he had seen in the Great Hall. The doorway wasn't attached to any walls of any sort, but that didn't seem to stop it.

He had appeared on a hill about ten feet above the rest of the…Archetype Room, from the guess of things, in the middle of the space from what he could tell. Surrounding the hill were rows of statues, spaced with about six feet of openness in-between each one. From what he could see, the hilltop he was on was the only one there and there weren't any dips in the ground. The ground was entirely flat, except for that hill with the door.

The statues each seemed to be about six feet tall, and each one seemed to be made out of clay, looking vague and formless, like simple caricatures of him. The only way he was able to tell they were based off him was the fact that they all shared the hair. From what he could see, each one had a metallic plaque on the floor in front of them.

"Well," he proclaimed, sighing as he looked around. "I guess there are even weirder things then Hogwarts. Go figure. Well, I guess I have to see what this place holds. Yay."

Groaning, he walked down the hill.

-HPTVG-

The youngest Potter cursed under his breath as he walked around the strange forest of statues. After about an hour (he guessed) of wandering around, he was utterly and totally lost. He had, on his walk, seen statue upon statue that seemed interesting.

Average Harry, unlocked by ending a Game with a Score of 0. Bad-Ass Harry, unlocked by successfully stealing Uncle Vernon's car and evading police for at least 24 hours from time of steal. Invisible Harry, unlocked by staying under the Cloak of Invisibility for a month strait.

Those were just _some_ of the interesting things he saw. Jedi Harry and Illusionist Harry were pretty damn interesting, and Sex God Harry was appealing to every fiber of his teenaged being, even if he couldn't unlock it, according to the plaques unlock requirements.

However, the entire time he was there, he hadn't seen those statues he had seen mentioned on the score paper. Speaking of that, he realized about forty minutes ago he had no clue where it was. Realizing that he didn't know when he had lost it, or even if it came through the "door" with him, he decided to just keep on his merry way.

About ten minutes ago, he finally decided to call it quits for the moment and head back towards the hill; unfortunately for him, he had no clue where to find it. He had finally decided on using the hedge walls as a…beacon of sorts, a guide using them to show him the way.

From the sight in front of him, it looked like he was right in doing that. Slowly walking up the hill, he stopped when he saw the top. It looked the same as before, but there was an addition to it all; about five feet in front of the door, there was a podium that looked exactly like the one in the Great Hall. On it, however, there was a _very_ familiar piece of paper.

Staring at it in disgust, he stalked up to it and snatched it up before looking it over.

_Archetype Room_

_List of Archetypes_

_Options_

_Ω_

"Well, it's going to be like that huh?" He sighed out. Deciding that he would probably need help with the place, he went through 'Options' and then 'Help'. Ignoring the familiar page clearing, he waited for the newest results of the madhouse his life had become.

_The __**Archetypes**__ are able to be unlocked by requirements labeled on the __**Plaques**__ in front of them, as well as their title, and once unlocked, their description and the powers granted, if any. It goes from 'Title' to 'Unlock Requirements', and once unlocked, 'Description' and 'Powers'._

_The __**List of Archetypes**__ option shows the Archetypes in the room. The list is customizable by Alphabetical Order, Chronological by Unlocking, or by __**Archetype Lines**__. __**Archetype Lines**__ are Archetypes that can only be unlocked by using a specific Archetype. There is also a __**Search**__ option, and an option to show only unlocked Archetypes, both on __**List**__ and in __**Archetype Room**__. The __**Omega**__ Icon allows for movement into the previous menu from the current one._

_Ω_

Scoffing, he went back to the Main Page, before going into the List and switching on the "Only show Unlocked Archetypes" Option. Looking up, his mouth dropped in shock. The statues, which had numbered in the hundreds, were mostly gone. All that remained were five statues in a line, facing the podium.

Immediately, he could tell they were different from the rest; whereas the missing statues were like undefined clay, only showing the barest resemblance to a human, these were very detailed and coated with a finish of paint that made them look pretty damn real. However the one on the far right was chained to the podium. Curious, he walked over to see it.

It looked like he did, but its features were more defined, showing that it probably would be better fed then he was. Also, it was wearing all white, and was holding a four foot staff.

Looking down at the plaque, he started reading.

_Light Lord Harry_

_Unlock Requirements: Achieve a Light Alignment and a Light Karma. To unlock this, it must be done in {Harry James Potter} Archetype.  
(UNLOCKED)_

_Seen as the Slayer of Evil by the British Wizarding World, this Harry was raised by Fudge. Raised to be the poster boy of the British World, it is unknown what path this Harry will take. Will he lead the British Wizarding World to greatness, or will he bring a reign of McCarthyism like none other across the country?_

_Abilities: Advanced Magic Levels; *Learned*_

Unable to be used until at least 10 other Archetypes are used and at least 100 Games total are done.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Harry muttered, before moving to the next one over. It looked the same as he did, but there was a cocky smirk on its face, with a wire halo attached to the back of its shirt.

_Harry the Saint_

_Unlock Requirements: Gain 'Inspiring Martyr' Karma at the end of a Game.  
(UNLOCKED)_

_Found on the porch by an old man by the name of Simon Templar, Harry will soon make his name in the world again. Also, how will Scotland Yard react when the calling-card of a notorious criminal is seen for the first time in ages?_

_Abilities: *Learned*_

Moving on to the middle statue, he glanced over it. It looked more-or-less like he did, but its hair was blonde, and its features were a bit sharper.

_Harry Malfoy_

_Unlock Requirements: Defeat Lucius Malfoy.  
(UNLOCKED)_

_After his parents were killed, the Ministry got to him before Hagrid. Blood-adopted by the Malfoy Family to have him "raised by a proper pure-blooded family", he is the Heir of Potter and Secondary Heir of Malfoy._

_Abilities: Malfoy Family Magics_

Curling his lip, he moved onto the the fourth one, the second from the left.

_Useless Harry_

_Unlock Requirements: End a Game with a Negative Score.  
(UNLOCKED)_

_Useless Harry…is just that; completely worthless. He has no talent whatsoever in any of the Magical Arts, and his Magical Control is more flawed then anyone on Earth. Compounding that, he has only Average Levels of Magic, rather than the amounts even {Harry James Potter} can call upon. Also, he lacks any form of grace, and his clumsiness is detrimental in situations requiring stealth (or anything else), and his aim is atrocious enough that he is more of a danger to his allies than any enemies._

However, this Archetype is needed to unlock some powerful and interesting Archetypes, and bonus points are rewarded for using this, but the question is…is it even worth it?

_Abilities: Poor Magical Control; Average Magical Levels; Slight Pariah Aura_

Twitching slightly at that, he decided to move onto the fifth and last statue in the line. Looking up at it, he could see that it was a mirror image of him with his appearance looking like it was from sometime during the year.

_Harry James Potter_

_Non-Unlockable  
(UNLOCKED)_

_As the only son of Lily and James Potter, Harry James Potter was one of two Children that could be subject to the Prophecy leading to the Death of Voldemort. Chosen as the bigger threat, he was the only Survivor of the attack and the Killing Curse._

_Abilities: None_

Sighing, he backed up to the edge of the hill and sat down. "Five paths," he muttered to himself as he steepled his fingers and stared at the five statues. "Four if you consider the locked condition of the last Archetype-statue thing."

"Now, the only question is what one do I use…the last one I looked at is apparently the one I've been living, and is the…Prime Statue, so to speak. That one, I'll at least know what will happen, before I start changing things for the better that is. The Malfoy statue, while completely against rational thought, would grant me access to info and government positions that would likely be hard to get at otherwise, but that would make me a Malfoy.

"Alternativly, the Saint statue looks pretty damn interesting, but I may want to investigate that Templar person beforehand, to be safe. Finally, the Useless Harry…it sounds just that, but some other Archetypes would be interesting. However, I think I may have enough for a bit…"

Groaning, he thought over the choices for a little bit, before coming to a decision.

"Now," he said as he walked towards it, "Let's hope this turns out good. Here's to hoping I stay sane during this journey."

Sighing he walked up to the statue…


	20. Naruto & TT: Karasu

_A/N: IIIIIMMMMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK!_

_Now, there are two things of note. First off, I have **temporarily** removed my entire homepage content. The reason for this is that it's too messed up, and random. It should be reposted, and better than it was, in less than 24 hours. However, if something goes wrong, then I will be replacing the old page (which shall be copied before being deleted, to be safe). To make sure you all understand me; the previous page was Version 1.0, and the newer will be Version 1.5._

_Secondly, I've started up a poll on my profile, for the next story to be submitted. Go vote!_

_See you all soon!_

_**Karasu**_

_**Chapter 001 – A Butterfly's Wings Aflutter**_

_**Some people seem to be unable to learn from their mistakes. Mizuki had been stopped once, but he truly wanted the death of the one thought to be a demon. And so he starts a chain-reaction with consequences far beyond his imagination, one that will change the world.**_

The plan had taken five months. They may have seemed long, but to Mizuki, they would culminate in the greatest thing ever; the death of the demon that called itself Uzumaki Naruto.

He had been planning its death for a while, but a week before its start, planned to be the night after the demon's third failed exam after he was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, he overheard something. He had been at The Spinning Kunai, a corny named shinobi-only bar, and while in the middle of slamming shots back, had overheard Ibiki and Inoichi, the Head and Deputy Head of the Torture and Interrogation respectively, talking.

In the midst of some conversation or another, he had overheard a name; Uzumaki Kushina. Wondering if the unknown ninja and the demon boy were somehow related, he had immediately headed to the record hall. Tricking Ai, the girl in charge of records who happened to have a major crush on him, into leaving, he had ransacked the place looking for the name. He hadn't found anything. However, that wasn't a good thing. Not at all.

The only reason someone's file, even if it was just a file with a name and no contents, wouldn't be in the room is if they were S-Class or above. The fact that she wasn't in any Bingo Book he had seen before wasn't something that helped.

The fact the demon may be related to someone who was S-Class or above was not something that made him feel good. Immediately feeling wary, he had done his best to put out feelers throughout the Nuke-Nin underworld for anyone willing to try and take the demon brat out if he failed.

Luckily enough, he had found one pretty quickly. However, while the Nuke-Nin had wanted all the info on his target, Mizuki thought it would be a good thing to keep the Kyubi part out, just to make sure he didn't back out of the deal. Unknown to him, that would be the worst thing he could do.

0o0o0

The boy grinned as he picked the lock of the door. Opening it, he walked in the shoddy apartment before closing it behind him. He was there for one reason; to make it so the Kyubi Jinchuriki would join his master.

About a month ago, his master had gotten wind that one of his spies within Konoha, an Academy teacher by the name of Mizuki, had been trying to hire someone to kill the Jinchuriki if he himself failed. His master had found out about it, and had decided to try and get a new ninja within his ranks. He wasn't sure why he wanted the brat, especially since he know that the boy was the Dead-Last in the Academy, and had failed the test to pass three times.

However, it was not for him to understand; it was for him to obey, and until he could gain enough power to take control on his own, that is what he would do. Stealthily sneaking over to the sleeping blonde, he pulled a syringe from his pocket, before pulling off the cap.

He held the syringe up to the moon so he could see the dark purple, almost black viscous liquid swishing around inside. It was his newest creation, one that had made his master very, _very_ happy. Over the past year, he had been sifting through the boy known as Juugo's blood, trying to find what had made possible to do what he could. Finally, about three months ago, he had succeeded into making it into a liquid version, possible of creating a Cursed Seal. However, it did have its downsides.

It took him almost six months to create enough of the mixture, something that he had codenamed 'Ichor' in a fit of humor, to be able to apply it so it would work. Also, it had moved the chances of survival from one in ten, to one in twenty. However, he was sure that he would be able to knock the odds down later on.

From what he was guessing, his master had him give it to the boy for two reasons. One, if he was too weak, they would have an approximate idea of what it did to shinobi, since it had only been tested on civilians so far. On the other hand, if the boy survived, then the seal's power would draw him to his master, giving him a powerful soldier, and possibly a host.

Sighing, he suppressed his random thoughts and slowly bent over before slipping the needle into the boy's exposed sternum, the only uncovered part of the body. Injecting the dangerous cocktail into the boy's body, he pulled the needle out, before watching the hole seal before his eyes.

Seeing the boy start to twitch and groan, he made his way to the door as quickly as possible.

"Good luck Naruto." He whispered, the moon's light bouncing off his glasses momentarily, giving them a glare. "You'll need it."

0o0o0

"_**Oh, what's this? Hmm, it seems that someone has decided that my host is actually worth something. Interesting, interesting…**_

"_**Well well, this is unusual. A liquid made to create a seal that would draw in chakra, and mutate it for its own use. With an addictive edge to it, it would make my pathetic host grow more and more dependent on it, before making him crawl to the provider of this perverted act of nature."**_

The being inhaled suddenly, the only sign showing that it was shocked at its finding. Slowly, the being started to grin, unseen in the darkness, before starting to laugh.

"_**Well now, how did your line survive this long? With this blood in your veins, I'm surprised your ancestors weren't eradicated a long time ago. I **__**could**__** reactivate this blood, but it would destroy the seal, and all of its positively delicious possible uses. Heh, it will be worth it. **_

"_**Now, little one, I WILL make sure you're feared. Soon my little host, soon…you may release me, you may not, but my host will **__**not**__** be seen as weak."**_

Grinning, the blood red eyes, which had been partially open ever since it had begun speaking, shut, right before its chakra flowed through the bars, toward the black liquid flowing over everything. Quickly stopping it, the chakra from the cage started moving towards its source as quickly as it had been before it was stopped.

"_**Soon…soon…all hail, the Heir of Trigon shall return."**_


	21. The Petition of Fanfiction

Hey all, its Zoanzon. I'm out here on my vacation in Texas, reading some of my favorite updated stories, guess what I find? That has been cracking down on something that's been on this site for as long as I've been reading here. Hey, I may be a newer member, but I was reading these stories long before that, and the "mature" stories have always been here.

Creators/Editors/Admins, if you're reading this, take a look at this, and the list of names on here. This list, and its siblings (the petition that branched off from earlier on, and has the same request but different names) possess some of the biggest names on this site in Harry Potter and Naruto, two of your biggest attractors. Not only that, but writers of other pretty damn good stories are on here too. If these guys go, and take their stories, then uh oh for you guys.

In my opinion, which may or may not be paid attention to, this is going to end either with this site going down because of its creators shooting itself in the stomach (slow and painful), or we will win. Let's hope it's us. Either way, it's been a good run so far. So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Orange-knight-in-the-moonlight

Zoanzon


	22. BtVS, LRRH, & LT: Very Angry Indeed

_A/N: Hello Honey, I'm Hoooooome! That's right boys and girls, your favorite Author of all time is back! I was looking through some pictures, and this little mutant bunny sprung out at me once a saw a picture. Normally, my brain wouldn't be able to do much with it, but…this was just too good to pass up. And yes, by that, I mean it may get added to; little doubt of a full-fledged story, but enough for some more chapters._

_On a semi-related note, this and all of my other chapters are NOT Beta'd.__If anyone wants the job, PM me. Be prepared for weird breaks in posting times (sending you two chapters in three days, then none in months)._

_Anyway, onwards!_

_**Very Angry Indeed…**_

_**Chapter 001 – A Martian and a Red-Hooded Girl walk into a Bar…**_

Dawn grinned as Xander looked over at her. She, Buffy, Willow and Xander had visited that new costume store, Ethan's, for costumes. Her sister and the redhead had gotten roped into escorting, and with Xander barely escaping that fate, she was able to get him to go out with her with little complaint. Since her own sister would do that after pigs flew, and her school-organized one was pretty pathetic, it hit two birds with one stone; time with her crush, and the right to Trick-Or-Treat with someone who actually wanted to be with her.

Buffy had immediately split upon entrance (no surprise) with Willow following like a lost puppy, but her crush hadn't left her.

"So Dawn Patrol, got any costume in mind? I've got no costume anymore, so I'm tagging with you for a bit."

She frowned as she recalled something she had heard earlier in the week. "I thought you had that soldier costume. What happened to it?"

"My mom used it to soak up a booze spill; there's no time to clean it, and I'm NOT going out spelling like Hair of Dog, so…"

While she was outwardly frowning, on the inside she was grinning. While it was bad what happened to him, it worked for an idea she had had. Having a friend who liked to draw characters of TV shows and other things in different styles, she had two costume ideas which would fit perfectly. Hers may be a bit childish, but his would work perfectly.

"So, Xander…" She said, watching with satisfaction as he matched her grin. "What do you feel about dressing like a Basketball-playing Roman Soldier?"

Watching him raise an eyebrow in intrigue, she knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. Now, just where in the store she would find a red cloak, a picnic basket, and a fake butcher knife…

0o0o0o0

Dawn gasped as she saw Xander's costume. While she had helped him with his plan, seeing the parts, and seeing them being used was two VERY different things.

He was wearing a chest plate the color of dried blood made to look like muscles without being skintight, with an olive green leather skirt-like thing (curious, she had looked it up to find out it was called a Pteruge) on top of a pair of black shorts. His legs were covered in body paint the same dried-blood red as the top, and his shoes appeared to be a pair of greyish-white Chuck Taylor All-Stars. On his waist was a long-muzzled bluish-silver futuristic gun.

On his head was a Roman Centurion's helmet the same color as the skirt, and the 'tail' on top was a golden-yellow color. His face was painted black, so that it looked like it was covered in shadows and, most startling of all, he was wearing a pair of Marilyn Manson contact lenses.

Looking up at her, he gave her a Cheshire Cat-like grin, causing a shudder of _something_ to rush down her spine. "Greeting Earthing," he said in a high, nasally tone of voice that reminded her of Giles. "My name is Marvin."


End file.
